


Heathers: The Musical (Abandoned until further notice I'm sorry)

by Dianasaurus_rex101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also Harry knows how to sing!, Also Morgan is alive, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, He stars in a musical!, I don't know why I wrote this, I don't like her that much, Just for fun I gues, M/M, Peter knows how to sing!, Well I guess you know that, Why Did I Write This?, all the other avengers do, but she's here, end game? Who is she?, heathers: the musical, i don't know her, well only Peter doesn't have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianasaurus_rex101/pseuds/Dianasaurus_rex101
Summary: Peter is part of Midtown Tech's production of Heathers: The musical. He managed to get the main roll of Valentino (basically Veronica's part but gender bent because why not?) Finally after months of rehearsal, The Avengers are ecstatic to see him preform.To bad they didn't bother looking up what the play was about.(P.S I suck at summaries)





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this train wreck of a fic! These will only be the songs on not the actual plot, because I'm not going to spend hours trying to find the full musical script for free :P Hope you understand!  
> Here's the cast list!  
> Valentino (gender bent Veronica): Peter Parker  
> J.D: Harry Osborn  
> Heather McNamara: Gwen Stacy  
> Heather Chandler: Liz Alan  
> Heather Duke: Liliana Blair (Random Oc)  
> Ram: Flash Thompson  
> Kurt: Nicolas Cox (Random Oc)  
> Martha: Sally Avril

The Avengers sat in the auditorium of the School, it was absolutely packed inside. Barely any seats left, it was a good thing they came early. All of them were stoked to see Peter preform. 

Tony was planing to bring Morgan to see the play, but any children under 14 years old were not permitted. So her and Cassie had to stay at the tower with Vision and Rhodey while they were gone.

They were all confused on why little kids couldn't see the play, but when they asked Peter all he said was,

"You'll see." Before rushing into back stage. They all sat making idle conversation while the time passed.

Finally the lights dimmed, the head of the theater department came on stage in front of the curtains. She was a teacher fresh out of collage you could tell by her still brown hair pulled back into a messy pony tail and no wrinkles on her face. With a microphone in her hand she started her speech,

"Thank you all for coming to Midtown's production of The Heathers! My names Ms. Ortega"

"All these kids have spent countless of hours practicing, and we all thank you for attending"

"None of this would have been possible without the gracious funding from Tony Stark himself! Let's give him a round of applause!" The room exploded with loud whistles and booming claps.

"Now let's not keep you waiting! Let the play start!" She hurried off stage. The spot lights turned off dousing the whole room in darkness. The mechanical whir of the curtains being pulled back was all that could be heard. 

The spot lights turned on, the stage was packed with different kids sitting, a few standing, and mouthing words to each other as if talking. The background was a row of lockers that looked old and used. Peter stood at the left side of the stage, writing in a book. He was wearing a hoodie and loose fitting jeans.

"September 1, 1989" Peter started as he slowly walked into the middle of the stage.

"Dear Diary, I believe i'm a good person. I think there's good in everyone!" The background music started.

"But here we are. First day of senior year!" Peter's voice boomed around in the speakers.

"And, uh, I look around at these kids I've known all my life, and I ask myself"

"What happened?"

Student's around him started shouting while glaring at each other. 

"Freak!"

"Slut!"

"Burnout!"

"Poser"

"Lard ass!"

Peter seemed to grimace onstage.

"We were so tiny, happy and shiny" He begun singing.

"Playing tag and getting chased" Peter shut his book with a snap and pocketed his pen. He faced the crowd as the people around him shouted in harmony again.

"Freak!"

"Slut!"

"Loser!"

"Short bus!"

"Singing and clapping" Peter started again,

"Laughing and napping"

"Baking cookies, eating paste" Peter started pacing the stage from left to right, while the kids behind him started walking around and getting in each other's face.

"Bull dike!"

"Stuck up!"

"Hunch back!"

The choreography wasn't half bad considering it was a school production. They continued to move around onstage.

"Then we got bigger that was the trigger" Peter sung with a little more power in his voice.

"Like the Huns invading Rome" Peter walked right into a guy standing in front of him,

"Hooah!" The guy exclaimed keeping with the tempo of the song, he pushed Peter away from him.

"Uggh! Oh! sorry!" Peter apologized still singing.

"Welcome to my school"

"This ain't no high school"

"This is the thunder dome" Peter shrugged at the audience, a few people laughed in the audience laughed.

"Hold your breath and count the days"

"We're graduating soon" Three girls surrounded Peter, all of the in Gothic clothes.

"White trash!" The girls loudly sung around him before walking away.

"College will be paradise" Peter sung with all his might, his face clearly annoyed.

"If i'm not dead by June!" He exclaimed walking back over to the left side as the kids around him picked up books from the in front of lockers.

Peter took an audible deep breath before singing the next part in a calm tone,

"But I know, I know"

"Life can be beautiful"

"I pray, I pray"

"For a better way"

"If we changed back then"

"We can change again" A geeky looking kid and a jock stepped in front of Peter, the Jock sneered at the kid. 

"We can be beautiful" Peter sang as he stepped to a side just in time to see the geek be pushed to the floor by the Jock. The Jock promptly walked back to his huddle of friends.

"Oww!" The geek exclaimed from the floor. Peter rolled his eyes and looked at the crowd again.

"Just not today" Peter shrugged before facing the kid on the floor. Peter held out a hand to help the kid,

"Hey, are you okay?" Peter asked in a normal voice.

"Get away Nerd!" The geek exclaimed getting up and rushing away from Peter.

"Oh- Oh okay" Peter said his voice was sullen.

The teens around him started singing again, this time the comments were shot at Peter.

"Freak!"

"Slut!" The crowd made a beeline towards Peter, causing him to trip over a small trash can onstage. He landed on his ass as the kids snickered around him, but kept singing.

"Cripple!"

"Homo!"

"Homo!"

"Homo!" The crowd left Peter on the ground, all of them not batting an eye at him again.

Peter stood up, dusted himself off, and picked up the trashcan he knocked over.

"Things will get better" Peter sang calmly.

"As soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, Or Brown"

"Away from this coma"

"Take my diploma"

"Then I can blow this town" The kids around his started moving again, this time forming small groups around the stage.

"Dream of Ivy covered walls"

"And smoky French cafes"

Flash purposely walked into Peter, "Watch it!" he exclaimed still on tempo.

"Fight the urge to strike a match" Peter sang his voice lower as he glared at Flash who was still in front of him.

"And set this dump ablaze!" Peter flinched as Flash smacked the books out out of his hands scattering them around.

"Ooops!" Flash commented, the commotion around Peter stopped as all the kids stood as still as statues. The background music stopped.

"Ram Sweeney" Peter commented getting on his knees as he gathered his books.

"Third year as line backer," Peter stood up, books in hand and got into Flash's face.

"And eighth year of smacking books out of people's hands"

"And being a huge dick!" The teens continued moving as the background music started again. 

"What did you say to me skank?" Flash sneered.

"Aah! Nothing" Peter backed away, clearly intimidated. Flash walked away, as Peter started singing again.

"But I know, I know" The crowd around him started echoing each word serving as backup vocals _"I know, I know"_

"Life can be beautiful" _"Beautiful"_

"I pray, I pray" _"I pray, I pray"_

"For a better way" _"For a better way"_

"We were kind before" _"Ooooh"_

"We can be kind once more" _"Ooooh"_

A slightly overweight brunette girl slowly made her way up to Peter, maneuvering through the sea of teens.

"We can be beautiful"  _"Ooooh, beautiful"_  

The girl pocked Peter in the shoulder,

"Aaah! Hey Martha!" Peter exclaimed.

"Hey" She greeted, the music stopped again.

"Martha Dunstock,"

"My best friend since diapers" Peter explained to the audience, he looked back at Sally as the music started again.

"We on for movie night?" Sally asked a little shyly.

"Yeah! You're on Jiffy Pop detail" Peter nodded enthusiastically,

"I rented the princess bride" Peter rolled his eyes at Sally, but kept a smile on his face.

"Oooh, again?"

"Wait don't you have it memorized by know?" 

"What can I say?" Sally answered 

"I'm a sucker for happy endings" Neither of them saw the Nicolas approaching.

"Martha Dumptruck! Wide load! Ha! Haaa!" The Jock exclaimed after smacking Sally's books out of her hands. The music stopped again .

Peter looked at the audience once more with a deadpan look,

"Kurt Kelly, quarterback"

"He is the smartest guy on the football team"

"Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf" The crowd erupted with laughter, after it died down they started their lines.

"Haha, alright!" Nicolas snickered walking back to his group of friends.

"Hey! Pick that up right now!" Peter called after the jock a determined look on his face.

"I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?" Nicolas hissed turning around to look back at Peter. 

Peter didn't stand down,

"Yes I am, I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend?"

"You're a high school has-been waiting to happen"

"A future gas station attendant" With every word Peter moved closer clearly gathering courage.

"You have a zit right there" Nicolas said pointing at Peter's cheek. 

The kids around him started cracking up, Nicolas walked away receiving high fives from his friends. Peter opened his diary as the music started to play.

"Dear diary" He sang the others joined in.

_"Why"_

"Why do they hate me?" The geek who Peter tried to help joined.

"Why don't I fight back?" A goth girl added.

"Why do act like such a creep?" Flash sang from the side.

_"Why?"_

"Why won't he date me?" An Asian girl joined.

"Why did I hit him?" Nicolas grimaced

"Why do I cry myself to sleep?" They all sung together.

_"Why?"_

Everybody started singing in harmony,

"Somebody hug me"

"Somebody fix me"

"Somebody save me"

"Send me a sign, God"

"Get me a cold beer"

"Something to live for"

They held the last note for a few seconds before a different beat joined in the background music. A sort of dreamy dinging. After a few beats they all started humming.

"Haa, Heather, Heather, and Heather"

Peter watched as Gwen, Liz, and Liliana strutted onto stage. They stood in the middle,

"And there's the Heathers"

"They float above it all" Peter sighed dreamily.

The students gawked at them as they sang,

"I love Heather, Heather, and Heather~"

Peter walked around the trio as the crowd of students continued humming in the background quietly,

_"I hate Heather, Heather, and Heather"_

Peter stood next to Gwen who was on the left side,

"Heather McNamara, head cheerleader"

"Her dad is loaded" Peter drawled out the "load" part to emphasize his point.

"He sells engagement rings" He shuffled over to the right side,

_"I want Heather, Heather, and Heather"_

"Heather Duke, runs the yearbook"

"No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants" Peter motioned towards her chest with his pen.

He moved to the middle,

_"I need Heather, Heather, and Heather"_

"And Heather Chandler"

"The almighty" Peter faced the audience with a sneer,

"She is a mythic bitch"

The Heathers moved to the right side of the stage near the trash can, every body else moved to the left side. Crowding Peter as they stared at the girls.

"They're solid Teflon"

"Never bothered, never harassed"

"I would give anything to be like that" The teens around Peter started to hum again.

"I'd like to be their boyfriend..." A boy confessed somewhere in the crowd.

_"That would be beautiful"_

"If I sat at their table, guys would notice me!" A girl with braces commented.

_"So beautiful"_

"I'd like them to be nicer..." Sally added next to Peter.

_"That would be beautiful"_

"I'd like to kidnap a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats" A guy with bright red hair sighed, they all sent him a disturbed look.

The bell rang everybody but Peter and the trio of girls rushed offstage. Peter walked towards the lockers and opened one of them.

Liliana crouched down and started fake vomiting into the trash can.

"Oh grow up Heather bulimia is so 87" Liz snarled above the vomiting girl.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather" Gwen prompted next to Lilian, she was squatting next to her, holding her hair back.

"Yeah, Heather maybe I should" Lilian answered head still in the trash can.

Mr. Ortega walked onto the stage,

"Ah Heather and Heather" 

Lilian fake vomited again.

"And Heather..." Peter looked over at the scene, he started furiously writing something on a piece of paper.

"Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting?" Ms. Ortega asked not looking pleased.

"You're late for class"

"Heather wasn't feeling well. We're helping her" Liz pointed out with a tone you would use if you would be talking to a child.

"Not without a hall pass you're not" Ms. Ortega fired back with a 'I'm not taking any of your shit' tone.

"Weeks detention" Peter rushed over to the group,

"Um, actually, Ms. Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee" Peter seemed to hold his breath as Ms. Ortega looked over the forged pass.

"...I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going" Ms. Ortega handed back the pass and walked off stage.

Liz snatched the paper and looked over it, even Liliana stood up.

"This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?" Liz asked in a demanding tone, Peter shrunk slightly.

"Uh... Valentino Sawyer. I crave a boon" Peter said quickly.

"What boon?" Liz kept pushing.

"Um. Let me sit at your table, at lunch."

"Just once. No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone..." The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes!" Peter kept trying to get his point across.

"How about prescriptions?" Liliana questioned as she got closer.

"Shut up, Heather" Liz hissed.

"Sorry, Heather"

Liz turned back to Peter, who was just awkwardly standing there. She seemed to consider him, she grabbed his chin in her hand.

"For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure" Liz commented moving his head to look at him from different angles. She let his chin go.

"And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull" Gwen traced a line with her pointer finger down the center of his face.

"I'd have matching halves. That's very important"

"Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds" Lilian pointed out.

"And ya know, ya know, ya know?" Liz started to sing while circling around him.

"This could be beautiful"

"Mascara, maybe some lip gloss"

"And we're on our way"

"Get this boy some blush"

"And Heather, I need your brush"

"Let's make him beautiful"

"Let's make him beautiful..." Gwen sang while joining Liz.

"Let's make him beautiful..." Lilian finally joined.

"Okay?" Liz asked.

"Okay!" Peter agreed immediately, the three of them ushered Peter off stage. The rest of the teens walked in from the left side, filling the whole stage

"Out of my way, geek!" Nicolas sang making a bewildered Miles start walking backwards.

"I don't want trouble.."

"You're going to die at 3 pm!" Miles walked right into a group of girls only to be promptly pushed away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Get away, pervert!" They all hissed.

"What did I ever do to them?" Miles whined walking away.

"Who could survive this?" They all sang together.

"I can't escape this!"

"I think I'm dying!" 

"Who's that with Heather?" A goth girl exclaimed, as Liz, Gwen, and Liliana slowly walked on stage.

"Whoa" They all gasped.

"Heather, Heather, Heather..."

"And someone!" The geek said in disbelief.

"Heather, Heather, Heather"

"And a babe!" The football players declared.

"Heather, Heather, Heather" Peter slowly walked in his outfit changed completely he wore a light blue sweater vest over a long sleeve dress top. He had on a skinny jeans and his hair a slight bit flatter but still a fluffy mess. His face dusted with blush, some mascara, and he wore shiny lip gloss.

"Valentino?" Sally managed to croak out,

"Valentino?" The crowd asked getting used to the name.

"Valentino?"

"Valentino!?" Peter was grinning like a mad man as he made his way to the center.

"And you know, you know, you know!" He sang in a delighted tone.

"Life can be beautiful"

"You hope, you dream, you pray"

"And you get your way!"

"Ask me how it feels, looking like hell on wheels"

"My God it's beautiful!"

"I might be beautiful!" 

"And when you're beautiful" Peter started hopping around in excitement.

"It's a beautiful freaking day!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Heather! Heather! Heather!" The crowd cheered.

"Valentino!"

"Heather! Heather! Heather!"

"Valentino!"

"Valentino! Valentino! Valentino!"

"Valentino!" After a second of two of the audience cheering the spot lights turned off, the curtains were drawn, and the head lights flickered on.

That was a rush, now they saw why it was 14+, but the most disturbing parts haven't even started.


	2. Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a mostly every day update kind of thing so enjoy! Also if you're confused Val is short for Valentino ( so basically his nickname)

After a intermission of about 3 minuets, then the curtains where drawn again this time Gwen, Liz, and Liliana surrounded Peter while he was getting some books onstage. The crowd always stayed on the left side never daring to get to close to the trio of girls. (Basically the last background, but with characters in different places)

"Are we going to have a problem?" Liz sand in a pissed tone as she slammed Peter's locker door shut causing him to flinch. The music started up again.

"You got a bone to pick?" She pushed him away from his locker as he clutched the forged note in his hand like a life line.

"You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?" Liz pushed him into the middle of the stage. She slowly walked up to him while the other two trailed behind her.

"I'd normally slap your face off" Her voice was filled with mock sympathy, she gently patted Peter's cheek to get her point across.

"And everyone here could watch!" Peter looked back to the crowd watching them eagerly.

"But i'm feeling nice"

"Here's some advice"

"Listen up, biotch!" All tree of them put their hands on their hips and started swaying them in unison.

"I like!" Gwen and Liliana sung in the background.

"Lookin' hot, buying stuff they cannot!" Liz motioned towards the crowd again.

"I like!"

"Drinkin' hard, Maxin' dad's credit card!"

"I like!"

"Skippin' gym, scarring her, screwing him!"

"I like"

"Killer clothes"

"Kicking nerds in the nose!" They all joined in harmony, Peter cowered slightly.

"If you lack the balls" They started circling him on stage like a pack of lionesses.

"You can go play dolls"

"Let your mommy fix you a snack" Liz shoved him again, this time Peter barely caught himself before he could fall down.

"Woah!"

Liz grabbed Peter by his shirt collar, lifting un-tucking his shirt.

"Or you cou'd come smoke"

"Pound some rum and coke"

"In my Porsha with the quarterback!" Liz let him go again, but didn't stop pushing him.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" They all started again harmonized.

"Honey, whatchu waitin' for?"

"Welcome to my candy store"

"It's time for you to prove"

"You're not a loser anymore"

"Then step into my candy store"

"Guys fall at your feet" Gwen started cutting in front of Liz.

"At your feet" Liliana finished for her.

"Pay the check"

"Help you cheat!" Gwen huffed after being cut off, she seized her opportunity and snatched the note in Peter's hands. She walked behind Peter and walked over to Sally giving her the note. 

"All you have to do" They all added.

"Have to do" They started trading off lines, Liliana started.

"Say goodbye to Shamu" Liz sang with a delighted look

"That freak's" Gwen walked back over to Peter as the other two sung

"Not your friend, I can tell in the end!" Gwen calmly put her hands on Peter's shoulder while singing.

"If she" 

"Had your shot" Liliana cut her off again.

"She would leave you to rot!" They all started to backed off a little, just in time for Gwen to push Peter forward slightly.

" 'Course if you don't care"

"Fine! Go braid her hair"

"Maybe Sesame Street is on"

"Woah!" Liz and Liliana backed her up.

"Or forget that creep"

"And get in my Jeep" Liliana shook her keys tauntingly.

"Let's go tear up someones lawn!" Liz grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him ,with a lot of force, to the right side.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!"

"Honey, whatchu waitin' for?"

"Welcome to my candy store"

"You just gotta prove"

"You're not a pussy anymore!"

"Then step into my candy store" The tone of the music changed to a more calm one, but the girls singing didn't.

"You can join the team" Liz taunted.

"Or you can bitch and moan!" The other girls sung happily.

"You can live the dream"

"Or you can die alone!"

"You can fly with eagles"

"Or if you prefer!"

"Keep on testing me"

"And end up like her!" Sally rushed up to Peter as the music stopped again.

"Val', look!" She exclaimed looking like she was going to explode from happiness. 

"Ram invited me to his homecoming party"

"This proves he's been thinking about me!" Peter flinched at that part clearly guilt ridden.

"Color me stoked!" He said, his voice barely passing as happy.

"I'm so happy!" And with that Sally ran offstage weaving her way through the crowd of students.

"Woah!" The girls sang they all had a malicious grin on their face.

"Honey, whatchu waiting fo-" Liliana sung stepping in front of the other two only to be pushed out of the way by Liz.

"Shut up, Heather!" Liz hissed.

"Step into my candy store!" She continued taking the lead.

"Time for you to prove, you're not a lame ass anymore!" Gwen and Liliana backed her up.

"Then step into my candy store!" Again the all stood in a line making Peter back up.

"It's my candy store"

"It's my candy!" They slowly backed Peter into the crowd, all the teens moving to the side to make room for them.

"It's my candy store"

"It's my candy!"

"It's my candy store"

"It's my candy stoooreee!" Once Peter was fully off stage they stood holding the note for a few beats longer.

The music stopped, Parents clapped, whistled, hollered the whole shebang.  All of the spotlights snapped off, and the curtains were drawn again.

 _"That wasn't that bad"_ Tony decided in his head. There were still a a bunch more musical numbers, they couldn't be that bad? 

Right?


	3. Fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Harry is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Who kidnapped the author? Nah I have nothing better to do so have another chapter :P I'm glad you guys like this!

The curtains were opened as the auditorium slowly silenced. The spot lights turned on still in the same back ground, but this time there was a Harry was sat on the opposite side of the crowd reading a book. He was in a black trench coat that was over a his plain white shirt and black jeans. Flash and Nicolas slowly walked up to him.

"Hey sweetheart!" Nicolas hissed down at Harry, the other boy didn't even look up from his book.

"What'd your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?"

"My buddy Kurt here asked you a question" Flash stated putting on his most intimidating face. Harry just sighed, snapped his book closed, and stood up.

"Hey Ram doesn't the hallway have a no fags allowed rule?" Nicolas asked looking over at Flash. 

"They seem to have a open door policy for assholes though" Harry deadpanned, the Jocks looked shocked. Harry Just stood there unimpressed waiting for the next insult.

"Hold his arms" Nicolas seethed, Flash quickly moved and got behind Harry. But Harry was quicker and before Flash could get a good grip on him Harry elbowed him in the stomach. The music turned on, a loud thumping beat that fit the situation.

Nicolas moved to punch Harry, he just dodged and kicked the other in the stomach. 

"Holy Shit!" The crowd around them sang in unison.

"Holy Shit!" Flash got up and tried tackling the boy, of course this didn't work, he ended up stumbling past Harry.

"Holy Shit!" Harry kicked the other guy in the crotch causing him to fall to the floor in pain

"HOLY SHIT" The crowd sang louder.

"HOLY SHIT"

"HOLY SHIT"

"HOLY SHIT"

"HOLY SHIT"

"HOLY SHIT!" The music stopped as they all stood still, Peter stumbled out of the crowd and looked at the scene in front of him.

"Why when you see boys fight" He started his voice in between a singing and talking normally.

"Does it look so horrible"

"Yet... feel so right?"

"I shouldn't watch this crap" Peter kept his voice the same as he got closer to the 3 boys, staring at them in amazement.

"That's not who I am" 

"But with this kid…" Peter faced the audience with a dreamy look on his face.

"Daaaaamn" Peter drawled out hugging himself like a schoolgirl who was talking to her crush.

Peter walked around them looking at them from all angles.

"Hey, mister no-name kid" He poked Harry's cheek as if testing if he'll respond, once he didn't even move Peter moved on surveying.  

"So who might you be?"

"And could you fight for me?"

"Hey, could you face the crowd"

"Could you be seen with me and still act proud?"

"Hey, could you hold my hand?" Peter lased his and Harry's fingers together, again Harry stood still. He was stuck in a fighting position with his right hand extended in a fist and his left hand opened in beside him. Peter sighed.

"And could you carry me through no man's land" Peter let his hand go and leaned against Harry his starstruck expression never leaving his face.

"It's fine if you don't agree"

"But I would fight for you"

"If you would fight for me" Peter stood up right again, he walked away with a good meter in between him and the others.

"Let them drive us underground" He started singing in a more determined tone.

"I don't care how far"

"You can set my broken bones" 

"and I know CPR..." Peter's look of delight left his face as he realized what he was saying, his voiced turned squeaky again.

"Well, whoa, you can punch real good" Harry, Flash, and Nicolas started moving again but only in slow motion.

"You've lasted longer than I thought you would"

"So hey, mister no-name kid" Nicolas got up and went in for to try to punch Harry again, Harry dodged again and in turn punched Nicolas. All in slow motion of course.

"If some night you're free"

"Wanna fight for me?"

 _"Holy Shit"_ The crowd started again, this time they drawled out each syllable like they were talking in slow motion.

"If you're still alive"

 _"Holy Shit"_ They sang a little faster.

"I would fight for you!"

 _"Holy shit, Holy shit_ " Even faster.

"If you would fight for me!" Peter walked back beside the crowd still happily singing.

"Holy shit, Holy SHIT!" They were back up to normal speed.

"Holy SHIT, HOLY SHIT!" Flash and Nicolas were both on the floor, as Harry causally walked away from them.

Then the scene ended, curtains were drawn, people clapping. But that kid who beat up two jocks on stage seemed familiar.

"Hey Pep did that kid in the trench coat seem familiar?" Tony asked resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"No, but i'm sure Peter knows" she answered with a little to much room for questioning. Tony shrugged it off there was still a lot of time left to figure out who he was.   


	4. Freeze your brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF 3 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY!? Who is she? Yeah sorry if this is annoying, but I'm on a roll!

This time there was a 5 minuet intermission, and a lot of thumping and rolling behind the curtains. When they opened there was a new back ground, grey walls with a stripe of red, green, and white.

There was a 7-11 icon in the middle of the wall, Peter and Harry were standing in front of a isle full of chip bags some drawn some real. Harry held a tall cardboard cup full of blue slushie with a red straw poking out the top.

Peter was standing next to him, watching with a curious expression. The music turned on, this time it was a more wholesome a slow strumming of guitar strings.

"I've been through ten high schools." Harry sang in a hushed tone

"They start to get blurry."

"No point in planting your roots"

" 'cause you're gone in a hurry." 

"My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den"

"So it's only a matter of when." Harry shrugged looking over at Peter with a half smile.

"I don't learn the names"

"Don't bother with faces."

"All I can trust is this concrete oasis." Harry threw his hands over his head and twirled once.

"Seems every time I'm about to despair"

"There's a 7-11 right there."

"Each store is the same"

"From Las Vegas to Boston" Harry started to pace back and forth.

"Linoleum aisles that I love to get lost in!" 

"I pray at my altar of slush"

"Yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush..." 

"Freeze your brain!" 

"I pray at my altar of slush"

"Yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush..." Harry took a loud sip of his drink before continuing.

"Freeze your brain."

"Suck on that straw"

"Get lost in the pain"

"Happiness comes when everything numbs" Peter raised an eyebrow at Harry. 

"Who needs cocaine?" Harry stopped in front of the smaller boy and shot him a charismatic smile. 

"Freeze your brain." He leaned against the shelves right next to Peter.

"Freeze your brain..." 

"Care for a hit?" Harry asked passing Peter his cup,

"Does you mommy know you eat all this crap?" Peter quipped taking a sip from the straw.

"Not anymore" Harry answered as the music started to pick up the pace.

"When mom was alive" Peter's eyes widened in horror.

"We lived halfway normal"

"But now it's just me and my dad"

"We're less formal" Harry looked over at Peter.

"I learned to cook pasta"

"I learned to pay rent"

"Learned the world doesn't owe you a cent"

"You're planning your future"

"Valentino Sawyer" Harry pointed at him as his stare hardened.

"You'll go to some college"

"And marry a lawyer" He rolled his eyes and waved his hand up and down for a few seconds.

"But the sky's gonna hurt when it falls" Peter pouted as he tried to glare at Harry.

"So you better start building some walls..."

"Freeze your brain"

"Swim in the ice! Get lost in the pain"

"Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish from sight" Harry put his hand on Peter's shoulder

"Let nothing remain!"

"Freeze your brain"

"Shatter your skull" Harry started pacing again twirling slightly every time he had to turn around.

"Fight pain with more pain!"

"Forget who you are"

"Unburden your load" Harry grabbed Peter's hand and led him so he too was pacing.

"Forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road" they stopped in the middle of the stage, Peter bumping into Harry from the abrupt stop. 

"When the voice in your head" Harry tapped his fingertip to Peter's forehead.

"Says you're better off dead"

"Don't open a vein" Harry stuck his hand in Peter's sweater vest pocket and pulled out a razor blade, he showed it to Peter who just looked at the ground. 

"Just freeze your brain" Harry sang as he tossed the razor to the side, he pressed their foreheads together.

"Freeze your brain" They both closed their eyes.

"Go on and freeze your brain..."

Harry smirked. 

"Try it."

End scene. Tony's eyes were wide once the auditorium lights turned on, okay that was darker than expected.

Also since when was Peter queer? Not that he was judging or anything, just that he was surprised he didn't tell him beforehand. There was a lot they had to talk about after the play.


	5. Big fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to his first party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! Expect 1-3 updates every day (other than Thursday and Sunday sadly). Also all the drugs, alcohol, cigarettes are fake props. I love this and you guys do to! -Also next chapter is the dead girl (well boy in this case) walking so get ready for that-

After a 6 minuet intermission the curtains opened to show a sort of living room, it had a burgundy sofa in the middle of the stage, a large cabinet in the corner. There were kids every where a few had either a cup in hand or was smoking something.

The kids cheered and wooped as the upbeat music turned on. The spotlights were dimmed just enough that you could see the characters clearly.

"Dad says 'Act your age' " Nicolas sneered looking around him. 

"You heard it man, it's time to rage!"

"Blast the bass, turn out the light" Everybody cheered.

"Ain't nobody home tonight!"

"Drink, smoke, it's all cool" Nicolas started again, a girl walked in front of him and grinded against him.

"Let's get naked in my pool!" The girl walked away as Flash walked up to him.

"Punch the wall and start a fight!" They all sang together.

"Ain't nobody home tonight!"

"His folks got a waterbed" Flash called out, putting his hand around Nicolas's shoulders.

"Come upstairs and rest your head"

"Let's rub each other's backs, while watching porn on Cinemax!" Nicolas joined in.

"Aaaaaah!"

"The folks are gone, it's time for big fun!"

"Big fun!"

"We're up till dawn"

"Having some big fun! Big fun!" Two girls walked over to the covert.

"When mom and dad forget"

"To lock the liquor cabinet" The girls sang happily as they threw open the cabinet doors.

"It's big fun! Big fun!" All the teens at the party crowded the cabinet leaving Peter, Gwen, Liz, and Liliana alone at the side of the stage.

"So wait, it's lime, then salt, then shot?" Peter slurred clearly trying to act like he was intoxicated, he swallowed the 'shot' he had in his hand.

"No, it's salt, then -" Gwen tried explaining.

"You're doing it wrong!" Liz hissed at them.

"Really? 'Cause I feel great!" The crowd laughed while Peter stumbled into the middle of the stage, bumping right into Miles. 

"Valentino, you're looking good tonight!" Miles commented as he helped Peter stand up, Miles walked back into the crowd of the kids again after that.

"Whoa" Peter giggled and looked at the audience.

"A hot guy smiled at me"

"Without a trace of mockery!" Peter held his forehead and looked amazed.

"Everyone's high as a kite" The others sang around Peter as they started to fill the whole stage.

"Ain't nobody home tonight!" Peter stumbled into a group of stoners. 

"Stoned. Zoned. I should quit..."

"Hey, is that weed? I want a hit." One of them passed Peter the fake joint, Peter pretended to smoke it.

"Fill that joint and roll it tight" Again they all sang in harmony.

"Ain't nobody home tonight!"

"Dreams are coming true" Peter sang a tad to loud as he hobbled over to the trio of girls again. 

"When people laugh but not at you!"

"I'm not alone! I'm not afraid!" 

"I feel like Bono at Live Aid!" Peter threw his arms over his head in victory.

"The house is ours, it's time for big fun!"

"Big fun!"

"Let's use their showers!" A random kid passed Peter and handed him her cup, Peter immediately downed the whole thing.

"That sounds like big fun!"

"Big fun!"

"Crack open one more case"

"I that that's what they call 'third base' " Peter sang with his voice cracking, he pointed at a couple on the floor groping each other and making out. 

"Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!"

"That actually looks like -" Peter commented at the couple again before being promptly pulled away by Liz.

"Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!" Nicolas and Flash walked into the middle of the stage, this time with Flash holding a large pig plushie.

"All right, people! What is Westerberg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday's game?" Nicolas called out to the crowd looking around to see if he got all their attention.

"Gonna make 'em go Whee! Whee! Whee! Whee!" Flash chanted as he tossed the pig back and forth in between him and the other jock.

"Big fun! Big fun!" The other kids laughed.

"Way to show maturity!" Liz hissed sarcastically from the side.

"Big fun! Big fun!" Flash walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist pulling them flush together. 

"Quit it jackass, get off of me!" She hit his arm to try to loosen his grip. Flash didn't let go.

"Big fun! Big fun!" Peter immediately walked over to them. 

"Yo! Ram! Emergency!" Peter said trying to distract him.

"I just saw some freshman sneaking over the pool fence"

"I hate freshman!" Flash sneered clearly very intoxicated.

"Where are you little pricks? I'm coming for you!..." Flash rushed off stage, well more like stumbled off.

"You okay?" Peter tried putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't need your help" Liz said glaring at him. She flicked him off.

"Aw, thanks for the finger, Heather, but I don't need to vomit right now" Peter giggled gently patting down her middle finger.

"The party's hot, hot, hot"

"It's time for big fun! Big fun!"

"You need a jello shot!" Nicolas exclaimed loudly as he passed a shot to Peter.

"We're having big fun! Big fun!" Sally walked onto the scene holding a large bottle, Peter rushed over to her and silently talked.

"Martha Dumptruck, in the flesh" Liz sang in a malicious tone, she actually looked surprised.

"Here comes the Cootie Squad" Liliana giggled her tone sounding more happy.

"We should -"

"Shut up, Heather!" Liz cut her off.

"Sorry, Heather..."

"Look who's with her -- Oh, my God!" Gwen exclaimed pointing over to Sally and Peter.

"Dang! Dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang!"

"Dang-dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang!" 

"I can't believe you actually came." Peter said wringing his hands together.

"It's exciting, right? Excuse me, I want to say hello to Ram. I brought sparkling cider" Sally ran off to the other side radiating happiness.

"Showing up here took some guts, time to rip them out" Liz sang nodding to the other girls.

"Well, who's this pig remind you of?" Liliana held the pig.

"Especially the snout Hah!"

"Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang!"

"Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang!"

"Where the hell are those freshman?" Flash whined walking onto the stage.

"Hi, Ram. I wasn't gonna come, but since you took the time to write that sweet note..."

"What note? Why d'you gotta be so weird all the time?" Flash snatched the cider out of her hands.

"People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal" Flash took a big gulp of the cider, he immediately spit it out to the side.

"There's no alcohol in here!"

"Are you trying to poison me?" He stalked away from Sally. 

"Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang" The trio sang after watching the whole scene in front of them.

"Diggety-dang-a-dang!"

"The folks are gone" All the kids cheered happily.

"It's time for big fun! Big fun!"

"We're up till dawn"

"Having some big fun! Big fun!"

"So let the speakers blow, they'll buy another stereo!"

"Our folks got no clue"

" 'bout all the shit their children do!"

"Why are they surprised?"

"Whenever we're unsupervised!" Peter scrambled and balanced on the top of the cabinet. 

"It's big fun! Big fun!"

"Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!" Peter let himself fall, being caught by a bunch of kids under him.

"Whooo!!!"

Parents clapped as the curtains were drawn, but there were some murmuring. Who's idea was it to do this play it seemed a little to mature for highschoolers. That had to be the part Peter told them to that would "knock their socks off". There couldn't be a worse thing then kids drinking, smoking, and or doing drugs!

Oh Tony was so, so  very wrong.


	6. Dead girl (boy) walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter does some questionable stuff on stage and all the Avengers are horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited dead girl walking chapter is here! Also all the she pronouns are going to change to he and it'll be dead boy walking instead! Enjoy!

This time there was a 15 minuet intermission and a lot of sounds back stage. Then the curtains opened, none of the Avengers would be ready to face what was going to happen.

The background had a elevated part like a second floor. It had two sets of window frames on either side above the stairs. Harry was laying down on a mattress on the top part of the elevation, he didn't have on his trench coat or shoes. He was reading a book and doing nothing else.

Peter was on the actual stage he was sulking, he took a deep breath as the music started. It was slow and dangerous.

"The demon queen of high school has decreed it" Peter began to sing with a lot of sass.

"She says Monday, 8am I will be 'deleted' " Peter put quotation marks around deleted.

"They'll hunt me down in study hall"

"Stuff and mount me on the wall" He motioned towards the wall with a pissed look.

"Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?"

"I don't have to stay and die like cattle" Peter paced around as he thought of ways to get out of his situation.

"I could change my name and ride up to Seattle"

"But I don't own a motorbike"

"Wait..."

"Here's an option that I like" Peter sent a smirk at the crowd.

"Spend these thirty hours getting freaky!" the audience collectively gasped.

"Yeah!" 

"I need it hard"

"I'm a dead boy walking!"

"I'm in your yard" 

"I'm a dead boy walking!" Peter walked up the stairs with determination.

"Before they punch my clock"

"I'm snapping off your window lock" Peter opened the window frame and squeezed through. 

"Got no time to knock!"

"I'm a dead Boy walking…"

"Valentino! What're you doing in my room?" Harry stuttered as he closed his book.

"Shh…" Peter whispered walking up to Harry.

"Sorry but I really had to wake you"

"See, I decided I must ride you ‘til I break you" Peter sang with a shrug as if he was talking about the weather.

"'Cause Heather says I gots to go" Peter took off his sweater vest throwing it to a side.

"You're my last meal on death row"

"Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys!" Harry stood up a little confused.

"Come on!" Peter might as well shouted as he threw himself at Harry.

"Tonight I'm yours"

"I'm your dead boy walking!" Peter eagerly pushed Harry down to his knees.

"Get on all fours! Kiss this dead boy walking!" 

"Let's go, you know the drill!

"I'm hot and pissed and need my fill!" A few people in the crowd cheered.

"Bow down to the will of a dead boy walking!" Peter got on his knees and put his hands on Harry's cheeks.

"And you know, you know, you know"

"It's ‘cause you're beautiful" Peter nuzzled Harry's face.

"You say you're numb inside"

"But I can't agree"

"So the world's unfair!"

"Keep it locked out there" Peter motioned towards the window.

"In here it's beautiful!"

"Let's make this beautiful!" Peter started singing with a lot more power.

"That works for me oop-" Harry agreed as Peter eagerly pushed him onto the bed as they started to make out. Most of the crowd started cheering in delight.

There was a obscene pause between any lines. All they could do was watch Peter straddle Harry and both of them eagerly grabbing each other. At one point Peter pulled Harry's shirt off, and Harry started unbuttoning Peter's blouse. 

"YEAH!" Peter let out a shout as he threw his hands over his head in victory.

"Full steam ahead take this dead boy walking!"

"How'd you find my address?" Harry sang with a little concern in his voice.

"Let's break the bed! Rock this dead boy walking!"

"I think you tore my mattress!"

"No sleep tonight for you! Better chug that Mountain Dew!"

"Okay, okay- " Harry tried to scoot away a little from Peter, but to no avail.

"Get your ass in gear! Make this whole town disappear"

"Okay, okay!"

"Slap me, pull my hair!" 

"Touch me there," Peter guided Harry's hand to his chest,

"and there" Then his crotch,

"and there" Then his ass, Peter didn't seem to mind it one bit. 

"And no more talking!"

"No more!" They both started singing in harmony.

"Love this dead boy walking!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, yeah, yeah"

"Love this dead boy-"

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, wait, wait" Harry tried intervening as Peter started grinding against him.

"Walking!"

"Love this dead boy!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Ow!" Harry hissed as Peter bit his shoulder, that wasn't planned and or in the script.

"Yeah!" They both shouted in the end as the music ended. The curtains were closed leaving everyone in silence.

 After a short second of silence everybody clapped, it wasn't as enthusiastic as the other times because most of them can't process what in the actual hell they just witnessed. Although the teenagers that came here to watch their friends were making a ruckus.

The avengers looked among each other each one of them horrified in one way or another.

"Can I be the first one to say, what the actual fuck" Clint announced they all nodded and looked at Tony expectantly.

"Don't look at me i'm just as surprised as you guys!" Tony cried out.

"Damn I never knew Peter was topping all this time" Wanda commented only to get disgusted looks from the others.

"Wanda no, Peter is clearly a power bottom" Natasha scolded the other girl.

"Jesus Christ Natasha! No God no don't put that picture in my mind!" Scott whined holding his head.

"Man up" Hope remarked beside him.

"Who was that kid he was with?" Steve asked looking a little pale.

"I have no idea" Tony replied leaving all of them in awkward silence.


	7. The me inside of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter forges a suicide note and sings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is a complete 180 from dead girl (boy) walking, but it's the next song in chronological order. Also i'll be skipping a few songs because they're not that important to the plot and or I don't like them as much as the others (i'll be skipping my dead gay son, life boat, and kindergarten boyfriend)

 Once the curtains opened there was nothing on stage other than Peter and Harry who were kneeling over Liz's dead body (if you don't know much about the play she got poisoned). 

"Jesus! Uh.. You can fake her hand writing" Harry said quickly,

"Just... make it sound deep!" 

"Like this, I had pain in my path" Harry started quickly singing.

"Uh, Silvia Plath..."

"Um, my problems were myriad"

"I was having my period" Peter added quickly, he started cackling at his own joke and so did the crowd.

"hahah"

"HAHAH" Peter started laughing harder.

"ha ha heh, heh " His laughter died down a little, Peter looked back down at Liz's lifeless body.

"OH MY GOD" he shrieked in horror, Harry shook his head and put his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"This isn't funny! You could go to jail!" he hissed.

"Get your head on straight! Now!" Peter nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"I don't think I can do anything straight, but-" Peter quipped only to be met with a serious looking Harry.

"Okay, okay! Um Heather would never use the word myriad 'cause she missed it on her vocab quiz last week"

"So it's a badge for her for her failing at school, work with me!" Harry wasn't taking any jokes.

"Okay! Okay! uh where do I start?" Peter asked his voice cracking slightly. The music started in the background,

"Think" Harry stated passing Peter a piece of paper and a pen (that's alteration :P). 

"Long and hard. Conjure her up in your mind."

"What would she say?"

"What is her final statement to a cold, uncaring planet?"

"Okay um, Dear world..." Peter started, his voice in the middle of singing and talking.

"Uh, believe it or not, I knew about fear"

"I knew the way loneliness stung"

"I... hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes"

"I learned to kiss boys with my tongue"

"That's good." Harry nodded along.

"But oh, the world, it held me down ah- it weighed like a concrete prom queen crown."

"No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings." Liz sat up and sang the rest of the note, like she knew what was on it.

"No one gets her insecurity"

"I am more than shoulder pads and makeup"

"No one sees the me inside of me"

"Jesus, you're making me sound like Air Supply" Liz seethed at Peter.

"Keep going. This has to be good enough to fool the cops" Harry encouraged Peter and acted like he didn't see Liz's ghost.

Peter put the note next to Liz's body as she laid back down in her original position. Harry walked offstage while Peter stood in the corner shrouded by darkness then two cops walked onto the stage.

"Whoa! Is it murder?" Cop 1 asked Cop 2.

"No, look." Cop 2 said bending down to grabbed the forged note. 

"Here's a suicide note"

"They couldn't see past my rockstar mystique" Liz sang again as she sat up once more.

"They wouldn't dare look in my eyes" Peter joined Liz.

"But just underneath was a terrified girl" The cops started to sing with them to.

"Who clings to her pillow and cries!"

"My looks were just like prison bars"

"They've left me a myriad of scars"

" 'Myriad' Nice" Liz commented looking over at Peter.

"No one thinks a pretty girl has substance. That's the curse of popularity." They all continued

"I am more than just a source of handjobs" Only Cop 2 sang that part, Liz sent Peter a murderous look. 

"No one sees the me inside of me." All four of them walked offstage as more actors entered entered from the other side they all stood in the middle.

"Heather Chandler is not your everyday suicide" The guy who was most likely the principal commented.

"You should cancel classes" The gym coach suggested. The principal shook his head no.

"No way, Coach!"

"I send the kids home before lunch and the switchboard'll light up like a Christmas tree"

"Out children are dying!" Ms. Ortega wailed holding Heather's forged suicide note.

"I suggest we get everyone into the cafeteria and just talk. And feel. Together."

"Thank you, Ms. Fleming. Call me when the shuttle lands." The principal responded sarcastically the other teachers laughed.

"I'm telling you we all misjudged Heather Chandler" Ms. Ortega kept prying, Liz could be seen walking up to Ms. Ortega.

"This is the loveliest suicide not I've ever read"

"Box up my clothing for Goodwill" Liz and Ms. Ortega sang together.

"And give the poor my Nordic Track"

"Donate my car to crippled kids, or to those ghetto moms on crack"

"Give them my hats and my CDs"

"My pumps and my flats, my three TVs!"

"No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings" All the teachers joined in.

"But I weep for all I failed to be"

"Maybe I can help the world by leaving"

"Maybe that the me inside of me" Ms. Ortega, the principal and Liz stayed on stage left. All the kids walked on stage holding onto a metal folding chair. They sat down in rows. 

"Aw, hell. Long weekend for everybody!" The principal announced, the kids cheered. 

"Not so fast, kids. They're refueling the buses, which gives us a solid half-hour of healing" Ms. Ortega said quickly after the principle walked offstage.

"I've mimeographed copies of the suicide note so you can feel Heather's anguish" She explained as she passed stacks of them to the kids in the front row. They were passed around until everyone had a copy.

"I never knew about her pain" A girl with a short bob sang as she stood up.

"Go on!" Ms. Ortega encouraged.

"Her life had hit a rocky patch" The kid with bright red hair added.

"Feel!"

"Deep down she wasn't cruel or vain -" Tree others stood up and sang together 

"Heal!"

"She didn't mean to be such a snatch!" All 5 of them harmonized.

"Valentino, you're very quiet. What's on your mind?" Ms. Ortega questioned looking over to Peter who was sitting in the back.

"Uh, maybe Heather realized that in order to be happy she had to give up her power" Peter tried awkwardly explaining hoping he wouldn't come off as suspicious.

"And the only way to do that was... death."

"My God" Ms. Ortega gasped Peter flinched thinking he blew it.

"Look what we've done!"

"We're breaking through!" Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Heather would be so proud of you!"

"And you! And you! And you! And you!" All the teens sang standing up.

"No one thinks a pretty girl can touch you..."

"Heather touching me..." A girl with large circular glasses practically moaned. Liz walked over to her and patted the girl on the head.

"But she's made us better than we were"

"Heather's dead, but she will live inside me, and I'll be the me inside of her..."

_"Holy crap! This is awesome!"_ Liz screeched looking absolutely ecstatic.

"Heather cried, our sins fell on her shoulders!"

_"Jesus Christ!"_

"Heather died, so we could all be free!"

_"I'm bigger than John Lennon!"_ Liz threw he arms over her head in celebration.

"Heather's gone, but she will live forever!"

"She's the dove that sings outside my window!" A girl with two pigtails sang.

"She's the twin from whom I'm separated!" A cheerleader joined in.

"She's the horse I never got for Christmas!" A geeky boy harmonized with the others.

"Heather sees the me inside of me!" All the teens started again.

"Heather is the me inside of me!"

"Inside of... me!" Liz twirled in joy as they all sang together.

This time the crowd went wild everybody cheering, the curtains were drawn once more. All the avengers were very grateful it wasn't another love song because the last one was traumatizing enough for most of them. To bad there were still a few more traumatizing songs left.


	8. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go dead boy walking ONCE and suddenly you're a dick magnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you guys forgot this song existed, and it's just almost as traumatizing as dead boy walking.

Once the curtains were opened the scene had changed once again, this time it seemed like they were outside Gwen sitting on a a chair, Peter rushed on stage.

"I got your message, is Kurt okay?" Peter asked standing a good meter from Gwen.

"He passed out, me and Kurt and Ram and Heather Duke came to pour a Jug of Thunderbird on Heather's grave" Gwen explained.

"You know from her homies!" The crowd laughed for a few seconds.

"But Kurt and Ram drank it all..."

"Ram and Heather went off together then Kurt started touching me and he wouldn't stop"

"After everything that happened at Ram's party why did you call me?" Peter questioned with a little worry in his voice.

"Well that was the deal!" Gwen answered.

"If I got you here Kurt promised to leave me alone" Gwen said it like it meant nothing, Peter scowled at her.

"So you avoided date rape, by volunteering me for date rape?" Peter hissed while crossing his arms.

"God you make it sound ugly!" Gwen whined, the crowd laughed for a few seconds.

"I'm leaving now" Peter was about to walk offstage, but was cut off by Nicolas drunkenly stumbling onto stage causing Peter to walk backwards.

"Hey Valentino" Nicolas called out, he moved to grab him, but Peter dodged.

"I waited 10 whole years for you!" Nicolas slurred falling to the ground.

"God dammit Ram I said I'm done!" Liliana exclaimed walking onto the stage with a wobbling Flash behind her. Flash groaned in agony,

"You can't leave now!" He whined. Liliana walked up to the fictional car, and pretended to open the door and closed it as she sat next Gwen.

"Heyyy Valllll" Flash groaned, his attention clearly diverted. The music started.

"Eww you have a left hand use it!" Peter stepped away as Nicolas tried to grab his leg.

"Don't talk to them like that! You'll hurt their feelings!" Flash whined again as he walked over to Peter.

"Who's feelings? What are you talking abou-" 

"You make my balls so blue" Flash sang with a whole lot of confidence.

"You hurt them badly" Nicolas added looking up from the ground.

"You make my balls so blue"

"They're hanging sadly"

"What did they do to you?" Flash got a little too close to Peter.

"That you hate them so?" Nicolas got up and moved beside Peter. Peter walked away immediately only to be followed by both jocks. 

 "Don't run from me!" Nicolas sang cutting Peter off by blocking his pathway out.

"They're all beat up, like a tackling dummy!" They both harmonized, Peter turned around to go the other way, but walked right into Flash.

"They long for your embrace" Peter walked around Flash and tried going the other way.

"They're warm like mittens!" Nicolas sang happily as he grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him back.

"They'll curl up on your face" Flash emphasized his point by poking Peter on the cheek.

"And purr like kittens" Peter gagged and pushed Nicolas away from him.

"You make my balls so blue!"

"Just look at them glow..."

"They're beggin' you!" Peter walked up to the 'car' that Gwen and Liliana were in.

"Don't make my balls so blue" The jocks called after him.

"Heather!" Peter acted like he was knocking on the door.

"Heather open the door!"

"Oh no, oh no no no" The two girls in the car sang.

"Open the door!" Peter seethed in a more demanding tone.

"Oh no, oh no no no!"

"You make my balls so blue! So please say hello!" Nicolas walked back over to Peter.

"Hold 'em!"

"Enfold 'em!" Flash stumbled over to the two of them. He put his arm around Peter's shoulder.

"And never let go!"  

"Once you were geeky and nerdy" Nicolas sang putting his arm around Peter's waist.

"But they new you're dirty" Flash added, Peter started to squirm in their hold.

"You set them on fire!" Peter crouched down and got out of their grasp, he walked away.

"Whatever you require they'll do!" Both Jocks ran after Peter.

"Take 'em home to meet your parents too!"

"They'll wear a suit and tie!"

"And a fancy collar too" Gwen and Liliana sang from inside the 'car'.

"They'll sing a lullaby!"

"La la la la" Both jocks made their voices comically high, the audience laughed.

"Please make these balls not blue!" All four of them sang while Peter tried dodging the jocks.  

"Can't wait 'till later! My pants are rubbing like a hot cheese grater!" Peter gagged again as he tried to lose to jocks that followed him. Peter grabbed the whisky bottle from behind the chair.

"Look booze, drink!" Peter called out passing the bottle to the other boys.

"Thank you so much!" Nicolas sqealed while grabbing the bottle and downing a few gulps.

"They will protect you" Flash sung as Nicolas drank.

"Defend you" Nicolas added putting the bottle down.

"Befriend you!"

"Like Winnie the pooh!" All four of them harmonized again.

"Baby, baby, baby! They're so blue!"

"My balls will work for you!"

"They will obey ya!"

"They really need rescue!"

"Like princess Leia!" Peter gagged again as he glared at the jocks.

"Baby, you've gots to come through!"

"Teach them to smile!" Flash drunkenly leaned on Peter.

"You got no clue how much these two depend on you!"

"Please help them through!" Nicolas moved behind Peter and leaned on him.

"My balls are in your court" Peter walked away letting both jocks fall to the ground.

"You make them balls so blue!" Liliana and Gwen called after Peter as he walked offstage.

"You make my balls so blue!"

"Ow! Ow!" Both Jocks groaned in agony on the floor.

"You make them balls so blue!"

"You make my balls so blue" Both jocks stood up with wobbly legs as they sang.

"You make them balls so blue, you shake them, you quake them!" The two girls continued to sing.

"You make my balls so blue" Flash and Nicolas leaned on each other as all 4 of them harmonized.

"Please make their dreams come true"

"And make these balls not blue!" They held the note for a few seconds before Flash and Nicolas collapsed to the ground, the crowd cheered in a almost uncertain way.

The curtains were drawn, it was safe to say everybody laughed at the stupidity of that musical number.


	9. Blue (reprise) + Our love is god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one special! Get it while it's warm! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... um so guess what? I'm going to go on vacation on Tuesday.... So that means i'm not going to update for 2 weeks after Monday :( sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you're enjoying this story! It kinda sucks, but you guys say you love it. So i'll continue it. Enjoy~

The curtains were opened, the background set to the original locker set up. Liliana and Gwen were looking through a opened locker. Peter was sat to a side writing something down in his diary, Liz stood beside him looking over his shoulder.

"Dear diary" Peter announced to the crowd as he kept writing.

"Close call last night!"

"Turns out Heather Chandler was the only person at Westerberg who could actually control Kurt and Ram" Peter voice was trembling slightly.

"And she is dead"

"Well look who's having second thoughts!" Liz taunted, placing her hands on her hips as she glared down at Peter.

"Technically I did not kill Heather! I know that" Peter reassured the crowd, he motioned towards Liz with his Pencil.

"But I still feel bad" Peter's voice barely passed as sympathetic, he closed his diary and pocketed his pen.

"But not as bad as I should, and that makes me feel worse" Liz rolled her eyes as Peter stood up and walked over to Liliana and Gwen.

"Hey guys i'm still waiting for you apology for being such ice cold bitches last night"

"Um, we're cleaning out Heather's locker, can you give a little respect?" Liliana barked out.

"Heather Duke is such a sad little poser" Liz commented with her bitchy tone again.

"Valentino tell her to stop touching my stuff!" Liz shouted her demand.

"Valentino?"

"Valentino!"

"VALENTINO!"

"Shut up, Heather!" Peter shot back, forgetting that only he can see Liz.

"You shut up!" Liliana shouted in her shrill voice thinking Peter was talking to her.

"I don't have to shut up anymore!" Liliana took out Liz's red scrunchie and tied up her hair with it.

"Hey that's Heather's scrunchie" Gwen whined.

"Shut up, Heather" Liliana sneered with a wicked smile.

"Heather Chandler is gone! And it's up to me to replace her!"

"Replace Heather?" Peter mocked,  he crossed his arms.

"Oh please" Liz remarked sarcastically.

"You should be worrying less about me and more about your reputation." Liz and Peter shot her confused looks.

"Kurt and Ram have been telling the whole school about your little three way" Harry walked onto the stage looking concerned.

"What three way?" He asked well it was less of an question and more of a demand for answers.

"There was no three way, nothing happened!" Peter hissed sounding more pissed off than any of them have ever heard.

"I remember differently" Liliana grinned her malicious grin.

"I seem to remember there was a..." Flash and Nicolas ran and slid onto the middle of the stage.

"Big sword fight in his mouth!" They both sang as the music started.

"And he allowed it!"

"Big sword fight in his mouth!"

"It sure sounds crowded!" Gwen and Liliana sang smirking at Peter as they walked over to the jocks.

"And then we both went south!"

"And planted our flags!" Peter stood frozen in shock, not knowing what to do.

"With my big salami!" They both kept singing happily as kids started flooding the stage.

"We bent him over like origami!" Peter rushed to the left side getting as far away from the crowd as possible without going offstage. Harry and Liz trailed behind him.

"Woah!" The four of them harmonized.

"Woah!" More students joined in.

"WOAH!" They all cheered taunting Peter.

"Everybody was sword fighting in his mouth!" Everyone harmonized with Flash and Nicolas's voices being the most prominent. 

Peter covered his mouth as he chocked out a silent sob, actual tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Yeah we're convinced it, went down right in his mouth" Harry immediately tried to comfort Peter, he held his hands and tried talking to him, but Peter kept looking back at the sea of students horrified.

"I hope he rinsed it!" Gwen kept ridiculing.

"He blew and blew and blew!"

"Like they were balloons" All the girls sang alone.

"He lapped us up, like a hearty stew!" Nicolas added putting his arm around Flash.

"He bit off more than he could chew!" Both jocks sang together

"He'll do the same for you!" Liliana sang as the people around her started dancing.

"He blew not one guy, but two!" All the teens started singing together.

"He blew and blew and blew~"

"Valentino blew two!"

"He blew not one, but two!" 

"Like some freak in the zoo!" Peter legs started wobbling, Harry pulled him into a hug wrapping his arms protectively around Peter. Even Liz shot a half glare at Liliana even though they couldn't see her.

"If only his mother knew he blew two!"

"And every word is true!" Harry shot a murderous look at the whole group of teens as he tried to console Peter who was still sobbing into his chest. 

"Valentino blew two!" They all held the note for a few seconds as they stood still. They all cautiously clapped not sure if the scene ended.

Apparently it hadn't, Harry let go of Peter. Liz walked over to Peter and hesitantly hugged him, slowly threading her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his hands around her.

Harry walked up to the jocks ready to scream his lungs off, but this time they were faster. Flash, Nicolas, and some random extra came up and started betting Harry up catching him by surprise. All the kids started cheering and chanting,

"Fight!" over and over again.

Peter immediately let go of Liz ran over to the jocks. He pushed them away from Harry and stood in between them. The kids around him started chanting again this time all of them hissing at Peter specifically.

"Freak!"

"Slut!"

"Psycho!"

"Slut!"

"Dumbass!"

"Slut!"

The principal walked in, everybody scattered.

"Whore..." Nicolas spat out as the principal walked him out.

Peter crouched down next to Harry and wiped his eyes,

"Oh my god this is all my fault, are you okay?" Harry nodded and slowly sat up while holding his stomach.

"Hey look at me, are you okay?" Peter's voice was sounding more and more desperate.

"Yeah, but are you?" Harry answered, Peter wiped his eyes but his tears persisted.

"I'm fine" Peter croaked out, his silent sobbing said otherwise. Music started playing lightly in the background.

"They made you cry..." Harry sang his voice gentle as he wiped away Peter's tears.

"But that will end tonight"

"You are the only thing that's right about this broken world" Harry pushed the stray hairs that fell on Peter's face to the side.

"Go on and cry" He lovingly kissed Peter on the forehead.  

"But when the morning comes, we'll burn it down"

"And then we'll build the world again" Peter looked Harry straight in the eyes only to notice that he was crying too. 

"Our love is god" 

"Are you okay?" Peter questioned, he brought up his hand to try to wipe away Harry's tears. Harry shook his head and waved away Peter's hand.

"I was alone" Harry continued to sing completely ignoring Peter's question. 

"I was a frozen lake" Harry laced his and Peter's fingers together.

"But then you you melted me awake"

"See now i'm crying too" Harry shot Peter a lopsided grin.

"You're not alone" 

"You're not alone" Peter echoed.

"And when the morning comes we'll burn away our tears and raise our city here"

"Raise our city here" They both harmonized looking fondly at each other.

"Our love is god" The spotlights dimmed so much you could only see the shadows of the people moving on stage and the sounds of people placing stuff on the stage.

The spot lights turned on to see Harry and Peter sitting next to each other on the far left side, Peter held a rotary phone in one hand as he held the actual telephone part in his hand while Harry held the part that dials the number. 

On the right side of the stage Flash and Nicolas sat on bean bags, they were smashing on the controllers as if they were connected to a game. There was a rotary phone on a bedside table next to them. It wrung once on the boys side,

"Yolo!" Nicolas answered putting the telephone to his ear.

"Hi, Kurt it's Valentino" Peter greeted purposefully making his voice sound breathy.

"How'd you know it was always a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once?" Harry and Peter stifled their laughter.

"Ah- um lucky guess?" Nicolas said looking over at Flash who gave him a thumbs up.

"Well if you want it to come true then meet me at the cemetery" A few people in the audience gasped at Peter's words.

"At dawn" Peter hung up the phone quickly.

"Free dick!" Nicolas gasped.

"And we don't even have to buy it a pizza!" Flash agreed, both of them were smiling widely.

"Punch it in!" They fist bumped, both of them grabbed their bean bag and controller and rushed off stage cheering the whole way off. 

"We can start and finish wars" Peter and Harry sang together as they stood up.

"We're what killed the dinosaurs" They grabbed each others hand as they sang with more power.

"We're the asteroid that's over due" Harry grabbed Peter by the waist and twirled him around in the air once.

"The dinosaur chocked on the dust" Harry set him down on the floor.

"They died because god said they must!" 

"The new world needed room for me and you" For a second they just dreamily looked into each other's eyes.

"I worship you" Harry sang as he confessed.

"I'd trade my life for yours"

"They all will disappear" Harry tenderly pressed his forehead against Peter's.

"We'll plant our garden here"

"Our love is god"

"Our love is god" Peter agreed smiling widely. The spot lights dimmed again, but this time only for a short minuet. This time the stage had nothing on it, but a single couch that Peter and Harry sat on and a piece of paper beside Harry. Both of them sitting cross legged while facing each other.

Harry was holding a prop gun that he was filling with fake bullets.

"Woah is that real?" Peter questioned looking slightly worried.

"Yeah, but we're filling it with "Ich Luge" bullets" Harry assured him as he closed the barrel of the gun.

"Ich Luge... what?" Peter looked even more confused.

"My granddad scored them in world war 2" Harry explained.

"They contain this powerful tranquilizer"

"The Nazi's used them to fake their own suicides when the Russians invaded Berlin"

"We will use them to knock Kurt and Ram just long enough to make it look like a suicide pack"

"Complete with a forged suicide note" Harry picked up the piece of paper and showed it to Peter. Flash and Nicolas walked onto the stage only a few steps away from the stage wings. The spot lights shined on them.

"Ram and I died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love from a misapproving world" They both said robotically, the spot light panned back over to Harry and Peter as they walked off stage.

"And when the morning comes" Harry sang as the music started to pick up.

"They'll both be laughing stocks!"

"So let's go hunt some jocks!" They both sang in unison. The spot lights dimmed yet again as people rushed to get props on stage. After a good 2 minuets the spot lights came on, but dimmed slightly.

It was a different background (surprise surprise), what seemed like a grave yard (again surprise surprise *eye roll*). There were gravestones scattered around and Peter, Flash, Nicolas stood in the middle.

"Heh hi Valentino" Nicolas said awkwardly.

"So do we just whip it out or what?" Flash asked cracking his knuckles in a force habit.

"Ah? Take it slow Ram" Peter tutted his voice seductive.

"Strip for me"

"Okay" they both answered immediately, they started taking off their sweater's but faltered slightly.

"Wait, what about you?" Nicolas asked looking at Peter with a calculated stare.

"Well I was hoping you could rip my clothes off me, sport" Peter practically purred (alteration again).

"Yeah we can do that" Both jocks laughed as they took off their shirts.

"On the count of 3, one" Peter started counting down as they reached down to take off their pants.

"Two" They both said eagerly.

"Three" Harry hissed walking onto the stage from the right side, the sound of a gun shot filled the room. Flash fell onto the ground in a thump, Nicolas stared at his friend with horror in his eyes.

"Holy crap!?" He shrieked, Nicolas started to slowly back up.

"Stay here i'll get him" Harry nodded off to Peter as he power walked over to Nicolas.

"You killed my best friend!?" Nicolas screeched again as he kept backing up.

"Ram?" Peter asked looking down at Flash with horror in his eyes, there was a pool of fake blood under him (only possible by a well placed bag of fake blood that was rigged to explode in that scene).

"Why are you chasing me!?

"Ram? You're just unconscious, right? Ram? Ram!" Peter kneeled down next to Flash as he tried calling out to him. He checked Flash's pulse on his wrist then his neck, Peter tone started getting more desperate. Peter's hands were a bloody mess as he started crying again.

"Get off the fence! Get off the damn fence!" Harry shouted at Nicolas as he leaned on the piece of fence that blocked the entrance to the left wing. 

"I don't understand!?" Nicolas's voice wobbled as he tried leaning further into the fence.

"We can start and finish wars" Harry started to sing, his eyes flickered towards Peter who was covering his mouth with both of his hands which just smeared fake blood all over his face.

"We're what killed the dinosaurs"

"We're the asteroid that's overdue" Harry took a few more steps towards Nicolas.

"Stop being a dick!" Nicolas tried to intimidate Harry, but his voice shook to much.

"The dinosaurs will turn to dust"

"What does that mean!?"

"They'll die because we say they must" Harry sang cheerily, another gunshot and Nicolas hit the floor. It went silent, Harry turned around with a twirl. He walked over to Peter as he stood a few feet away from him with his arms open as if he was expecting a hug.

Peter stood up with shaky legs and took a step back,

"What the fuck have you done?" Peter seethed his voice thick with tears. Harry just smiled wider, there was a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"I worship you" Harry sang as he got closer to Peter.

"I'd trade my life for yours" Peter was about to bolt the other way, but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"We made them disappear" Peter tried to pull away but Harry just tightened the hold on his wrist.

"We'll plant our garden here" Peter started shaking in fear as Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Our love is god" Harry kept singing as he cuddled the shaking mass that was Peter. The scene ended, everybody in shock.

Then the audience went wild, it was actually a great performance of horror, shock, and a little trauma. Most everybody was impressed,

"Iche luge bullets" Natasha remarked as if trying out the word to see if it fits.

"It means "I lied" also the Germans never faked their suicide they actually killed themselves" Bucky answered shortly.

"So he lied to Peter?" Steve asked, both of them nodded. It seemed like this play was going to be more entertaining than most thought.  


	10. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Peter and Harry stand beside Nicolas's and Flash's dead bodies covered in blood*  
> Peter, almost in tears: Perhaps this relationship was a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said I would be back by Monday guess what?  
> I wasn't.  
> Umm I almost finished this chapter two days ago, but my computer decided to crash so I have to start all over again.  
> So that happened, also I have over night camp next week until Friday and I leave tomorrow. I'm probably like the worst author right now sorry! I have plans I need to finish.  
> Oof sorry for making this so long but my tumblr is @dianasaurusrex101 come join my cult because I need friends.

The curtains were drawn once again, the stage would be completely empty if it weren't for Peter and Harry stood who about one meter away from each other in the middle of the stage.

"You and I are special" Harry started, motioning towards Peter and then himself.

"We have a lot of work to do"

"What work?" Peter hissed crossing his arms.

"Making the world a decent place for people who are decent!"

"When does it end?"

"WHEN EVERY ASSHOLE IS DEAD" Harry snapped at Peter. Peter flinched and recoiled slightly as the music started.

"Fine, we're damaged" Peter spat out glaring at the ground.

"Really damaged, but that does not make us wise!"

"We're not special! We're not different!"

"We don't chose who lives or dies!" Harry turned away from Peter.

"Let's be normal" Peter sang, his tone softening as he let his arms fall beside him in defeat.

"See bad movies"

"Sneak a beer and watch T.V" Peter took a step towards Harry.

"We'll bake brownies"

"Or go bowling?" Peter's voice starting to sound more desperate.

"Don't you want a life with me?"

"Can't we be seventeen?" Peter took another step forward.

"That's all I want to do"

"If you could let me in, I could be good for you" Harry looked over his shoulder.

"People hurt us" Peter started, looking at Harry.

"Or they vanish..." Harry joined in a little hesitantly.

"And you're right that really blows" Peter grimaced onstage as he shuffled closer to Harry.

"But we let go"

"Take a deep breath" Harry turned around completely as he kept singing with Peter. 

"Then go buy some summer clothes" Peter grinned widely.

"We'll go camping"

"Play some poker" Harry shook his head playfully, but kept a smile on his face.

"And we'll eat some chili fries"

"Maybe prom night?" Peter smiled even wider at Harry.

"Maybe dancing?"

"Don't stop looking in my eyes" Peter sang dreamily as he intertwined his fingers with Harry's.

"Your eyes" Harry echoed.

"Cant we be seventeen?" They both harmonized as Harry wrapped his free hand around Peter's waist.

"Is that so hard to do?"

"If you could let me in, I could be good with you"

"Let us be seventeen"

"If we still got the right"

"So what's it gonna be?" Peter sang by himself gazing up at Harry (yes Harry is taller than Peter because height differences are cute and my head canon for Peter is that he's 5'2 dON'T jUDGE mE),

"I wanna be with you"

"I wanna be with you!" Harry sang nodding in agreement.

"Tonight!" They both held the note for a few seconds, then Harry eagerly kissed Peter using both of his hands to cup Peter's face. This went on for a good 5 seconds before Peter pushed Harry away looking slightly aghast. 

"Yeah we're damaged" Peter sang looking to the side as he rubbed his own wrist anxiously

"Really damaged..." Harry agreed putting his hands down, he looked embarrassed.

"But your love's to good to lose" They both harmonized again looking in each others eyes before Peter surged forward and wrapped his arms around Harry, nuzzling into his chest.  

"Hold me tighter" Peter murmured into Harry's chest, Harry complied and wrapped his hands around him. 

"Even closer" Harry blushed and pulled their body's flush against each other.

"I'll stay if i'm what you choose" Peter sang happily looking up at Harry.

 _"Can't we be seventeen?"_ Harry sighed as he kept singing.

"If I am what you choose" Peter echoed.

_"If we still got the right"_

"Cause you're the one I choose"

"You're the one I choose" Harry admitted fondly looking down at Peter.

"You're the one I choose" They sang together in a sweet tone, then they kissed uwu (why am I like this???).

The curtains closed again as the crowd cheered.

"Oh my god if they do another love song i'm going to barf" Clint hissed covering his eyes.

They all silently agreed with him.


	11. *Loud crashing sounds* A authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Large inhale*   
> *Large sigh*  
> I'm going to need more time.

I'm so fucking disappointed in myself.

My dumbass really just exed out of the tab I was writing on. 

I was 40% finished with the chapter.

My dumbass really just tried to click on the next tab and closed the most important tab.

Pray for my stupid brain.

Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Pls comment and tell me how dumb I am.

I'm not even fucking joking.

Godspeed.


	12. Shine a light+Lifeboat+Shine a light reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter: *internal and external screeching*  
> Harry: *Silently plotting everybody who hurt Peter's death*  
> Gwen: *Depressed a.f*  
> Liliana: LMAO YOU FAGOTS GONNA ROT IN HELL!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer to write this because my will to write died. But I'm here! The Gwen I'm using is her 'into the spider-verse' version with the shaved side and piercings because I love that version. I made Heather Chandler nicer because Liz's playing her and I really like Liz. Having to describe the choreography was hard as hell so sorry if it doesn't make sense. Also pls comment, i'm a slut for validation and your love. Ahem, okay i'm done now.

When the curtains opened the stage was filled with a lot of students, Ms. Ortega stood in the middle.

"The only way to stop suicide is to first eliminating fear" Ms. Ortega explained as she took long strides to the edge of the stage. 

"By creating a safe zone in which we are all equal!" She held her hands open as a sign of peace as her eyes swept over the audience.

"Deep inside of everyone is a hot ball of shame" She started singing as the music turned on, she took a couple steps back.

"Guilt, regret, anxiety, fears we dare not name!" The kids behind her formed 3 lines behind her as they started snapping and taking a step forward before taking a step back in unison.

"But, if you show the ugly parts that we hide away"

"They turn out to be beautiful! By the light of day!"

"Why not?" 

"Shine, shine, shine a light!" Everybody on the stage harmonized as the choreography changed, the kids in the front and back lines moved to the left while the middle line moved to the right all the while they brought one hand over their hand over their head before bringing back down.

"On your deepest fears!" Ms. Ortega sang by herself as the kids behind her kept moving.

"Let in sunlight now!" Peter could be seen in the front line, he was wearing Harry's trench coat instead of his normal light blue sweater vest. He accidentally stepped to the right instead of left, running straight into Liliana. Of course he was promptly and roughly pushed away by the girl.

"And your pain will disappear!"

"Shine, shine, shine! And your scars and your flaws!"

"Will look lovely because you shine!"

"You shine a light!"

"Shine, shine, shine a light" 

"Shine, shine, shine a light" The students stopped moving for a second before going back to the first dance routine of stepping and snapping.

"Everyday's a battle field when prides on the line" A girl with wearing a flannel shirt sang stepping forward next to Ms. Ortega.

"I attack your weaknesses" Miles joined in standing on the other side of Ms. Ortega.

"And pray you don't see mine!" Miles and the other girl sang together.

"But if I share my ugly parts" A girl wearing a black beanie with cat ears added walking next to the other girl and putting her arm around her.

"And you show me yours, out love will knock our walls down!" All of them harmonized.

"And unlock all our doors!"

"Why not? Shine, shine, shine a light!" All of the students chanted together as they started the second dance routine.

"On your deepest fears!"

"Let in sunlight now"

"And your pain will disappear!"

"Who wants to share whats in their heart?" Ms. Ortega asked looking around, the kids who were at her side rushed away and back to the lines ( who stopped moving). All the kids looked in any other direction that wasn't their teacher.

"No volunteers? Fine i'll start!"

"My names Pauline, I live alone" She clapped her hands together as she looked around at the audience.

"My husband left, my kids are grown" 

"In the 60's love was free!" She exclaimed as she rushed to the left side of the stage.

"That did not work out well for me" Ms. Ortega's voice turned deadpan as she shrugged slightly.

"The revolution came and went!" She rushed back over to the right side. 

"Tried to change the world, barely made a dent"

"I have struggled with despair" She motioned over towards herself.

"I joined a cult chopped off my hair!"

"I chant, I pray, but God's not there!"

"So Steve i'm ending our affair!" Ms. Ortega pointed at a random man in the second row in the audience. All the students gathered around her and let out exasperated gasps.  

"And I faked it" 

"Every single time" The kids let out sorrowful 'sorrys' as the audience laughed.

"Wowie! That feels FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC!" Ms. Ortega threw her arms over her head as she took a few steps back.

"One, two, take me home kids!" The kids around her formed a circle around her as they started the second dance routine again, but this time instead of stepping to the side they circled around her.

"Shine, shine, shine a light!"

"On your deepest fears!"

"Let in sunlight now!"

"And your pain will disappear!"

"Shine, shine, shine! And your scars and your flaws!"

"Will look lovely because you shine!" The kids who formed a circled moved to the side letting Ms. Ortega step forward.

"You shine, you shine a light!" Ms. Ortega sang by herself, she held the note for a surprising amount of time as the kids around her kept chanting,

"Shine, shine, shine a light!"

"Shine, shine, shine a light!"

"Shine, shine, shine a light!"

"Shine, shine, shine a light!"

"Shine, shine, shine a light!" Once Ms. Ortega finished she kept singing with the others.

"Shine, shine shine a light!"

"Shine, shine, shine a light!"

"Shine, shine, shine a light!"

"SHINE A LIGHT! YEAH!" The kids rushed to stand beside Ms. Ortega all of them holding one arm in the air and pointing to the sky. They stood still catching their breath as the audience cheered. 

"Come on kids work with me here!" Ms. Ortega exclaimed as the kids around her moved to the opposite side of her all in one big group.

"I want you all to share this pain!" 

"Drag it out into the light for everyone to look at it!" Ms. Ortega's voice was on the verge of exasperated as she kept trying to get the kids to confess their feelings.

"I've thought about killing myself" A voice announced from somewhere in the crowd, all the kids turned around slowly as they stepped to the side to show Gwen standing in the middle. She took a couple steps forward.

"Heather, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Liliana snarled throwing a menacing glare over to the other girl.

"No, no, no Heather! Don't stop" Ms. Ortega cut in rushing over to Gwen's side. 

"We are in a safe place!" She coaxed rubbing her shoulder slightly.

"It's just you and me and all of your classmates who love you"

"Share your pain"

"Heather get back in line-" Liliana tried calling out.

"Zip it!" The teacher hissed glaring at Liliana, she stepped away from Gwen and nodded.

"My sort-of boyfriend killed himself" Gwen explained after she took a deep breath.

"Because he was gay for his quarterback" She fiddled with the hem of the letterman, which must have belonged to Nicolas, she was wearing her cheerleader uniform under it.  

"And my best friend seemed to have it all together, but she's gone too..."

"And now my stomachs hurting worse and worse" She clutched her stomach and grimaced to emphasize her point. 

"And every morning on the bus I can feel my heart pounding louder and faster" This time she clutched both of her hands over her heart 

"And i'm like 'Jesus i'm on the freaking bus again because all of my rides to school are dead' " She threw her arms down beside her, a bunch of people chuckled in the crowd.

The lights around her turned off until there was only one spotlight on her.

"I float in a boat, through the raging black ocean" Gwen began to sing, her tone was a complete 360 from the happy feel of 'shine a light'.

"Low in the water, with nowhere to go"

"The tiniest lifeboat, with people I know" She took one step to the left as her eyes scanned the crowd.

"Cold, clammy, and crowded"

"The people smell desperate, we'll sink any minuet"

"So someone must go"

"The tiniest lifeboat with people I know..." She slowly brought her arms up to her chest.

"Everyone's pushing! Everyone's fighting!" Gwen's voice got louder as her hands formed fists as she brought them up to her ears, she then jerked her hands forward and opened her fists (is that how you say it??? English isn't my first language sorry lol).

"Storms are approaching! There's nowhere to hide!" She jerked her hands lower more towards her hips.

"If I say the wrong thing!" 

"Or wear the wrong outfit!" She brought her hands beside her head and showed the audience her palms as if showing that she was surrendering. 

"They'll throw me right over the side!" Gwen did a chopping motion as she threw her hands to her sides again. 

"I'm hugging my knees, and the captain is pointing" Her voice went back to being weak and scared as she hugged herself.

"Well who made her captain?" Gwen hissed lowering her arms so they were back to her sides.

"Still the weakest must go," She grimaced as she shook her head.

"The tiniest lifeboat full of people I know"

"Tiniest lifeboat full of people I know" 

"The tiniest lifeboat" Gwen took a deep breath as she finished.

"Full of people I know" 

The crowd cheered again, once it died out the other spotlights turned on. Liliana stomped over towards Gwen.

"What's your damage Heather?" She snarled, crossing her arms as she looked the other girl straight in the eyes. 

"Are you saying Westerburg is not a nice place?" Liliana looked around to see if she had everybody's attention.

"Heather" Ms. Ortega tried to intervene but it was useless.

"Where's your school spirit? You don't deserve to wear those Westerburg colors" Liliana placed her hands on her hips, Gwen looked down at her uniform worriedly. 

"Now don't be mean spirited" Ms. Ortega called out again as she walked over to them.

"Why don't you go on your little lifeboat and go catch a gnarly wave over to Remington?" Liliana grinned widely as she looked back at the kids behind her. Gwen started tearing up as the kids around her started laughing.

"That's enough! Everybody settle down!" Ms. Ortega waved down the crowd of laughing kids. 

"Oh look Heather's going to cry!" The girl wearing a flannel shirt said in mock sympathy as she pointed directly at Gwen. Gwen rushed off stage as the kids started laughing again. 

"That's it young lady you are suspended!" Ms. Ortega grabbed Liliana's arm and moved her back into the crowd before letting go.

"Turn of the cameras! Turn them off goddammit!"

"Is that all you care about!? T.V cameras!?" Peter shrieked stepping up to the front, Harry, who was not wearing his trench coat because Peter stole it, was in the background pinching his the bridge of his nose as he watched Peter scream.

"I care about saving lives! Heather Duke ruined a valuable teaching moment!" Ms. Ortega responded trying to back herself up.

"Valuable!? None of us agreed to be apart of this spectacle!" Peter kept his voice in the middle of talking and screaming his head off.

"To be experimented on like guinea pigs! Patronized like bunny rabbits" He took a step towards the teacher as his hands formed fists. Ms. Ortega let out a exaggerated gasp,

"I do not patronize bunny rabbits!" Liz walked onto the stage standing next to Peter.

"This is their big secret Val, the adults are powerless" She explained crossing her arms.

"Heather Mac trusted you! You said you'd protect her!" Peter pointing a finger at Ms. Ortega.

"They can't help us" 

"You're useless!" Peter threw his hands down as he glared at the teacher.

"We're alone in the ocean!" Liz kept clarifying her point which was only unraveling Peter's secure ball of anger.

"You're all idiots!" Peter screamed looking around at the people around him. Harry walked up, brushing part Liz, and grabbed Peter's shoulder.

"You should sit down" Harry growled, he started to pull Peter back. Only to have him rip his arm from Harry's grip, walking back up to his original place.

"Heather Chandler wasn't a monster unlike Kurt and Ram!" Liz raised an eyebrow at Peter, but didn't say anything to stop his fuming. Harry stiffened as took a step back, deciding to just watch.

"They didn't kill themselves! I killed them!" The stage went silent as Peter's eyes went wide in realization. 

Everybody the kids around him started cackling as Ms. Ortega shook her head.

"God some people will say anything if they think it'll make them popular!" Liliana sneered walking up to Peter and patting his head as she smirked at him. Both Harry and Liz glared at her, silently screaming at her to get her hands off of Peter.

"Valentino?" Harry called out as Peter rushed off stage.

"Valentino!" Harry and Liz ran after him.

Ms. Ortega walked off stage, as the music started playing. Gwen walked on stage and stood in the middle, she held a medication bottle that she kept twisting the cap.

"Stupid child proof caps!" Gwen whined as she kept trying to twist the cap.

"Oh look! Heather's going to," Liliana announced looking standing to a side of the group. 

"Whine, whine, whine all night!" The kids formed a circle around Gwen, as they chanted.

"You don't deserve to live~" Liliana sang by herself.

"Why not kill yourself?" They all took a step towards her as they kept taunting her.

"Here have a sedative" Liliana walked up to Gwen and snatched the pill bottle from her hands.

"Whine, whine, whine!"

"Like there's no Santa Claus!" She opened the bottle with ease, shoving into the other girl's hands.

"You're pathetic because you whine"

"You whine all night!"

"You're ass is off the team!" The kids moved to form a semi-circle as Liliana yanked Gwen's letterman down one of her arms.  

"Whine" The kids kept taunting.

"Go on and bitch and moan!"

"Whine!"

"You don't deserve to dream!"

"WHINE!"

"You're going to die alone!" Gwen looked down at the bottle in her hands.

"Die alone" All of the kids chanted getting closer to Gwen.

"Die alone!"

"Die alone!"

"DIE ALONE!" Gwen chugged the bottle of pills (which where just mints) as the kids around her rushed off stage. Peter ran onto the stage and side tackled Gwen to the ground,

"No, no, no! Spit them out!" He shrieked, Gwen pushed off him of her.

"Suicide is a private thing" She mumbled her voice barely understandable with a mouthful of 'pills'. Gwen spit the 'pills' back into container at a comedically slow pace. She screwed the cap on once she finished

"You're going to throw your life away to become a statistic in the U.S.A today?" Peter huffed as he sat back down with his legs crossed.

"That's the least private thing I can think of" Gwen shuffled over to him sitting across him with their knees touching.

"But what about Kurt and Ram and Heather?" Gwen questioned letting out a humorless laugh. 

"If everybody jumped off a bridge, would you?" Peter deadpanned putting his hands on her shoulder and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Probably" Gwen answered without hesitating which caused people in the audience to chuckle.

"Well if you were happy all the time you wouldn't be human" Peter heaved trying to find a way to form words, he let go of Gwen's shoulders.

"You'd be a game show host" 

"Thanks for coming after me" Gwen said after a beat of silence, grinning slightly.

"Of course" Peter nodded, Gwen wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. It was awkward angle since Gwen was a good 4 inches taller than Peter. Peter patted her on the head not really knowing anything else to do. 

The lights turned off and the curtains closed as the crowd cheered.


	13. Yo girl + Meant to be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter: aaaAHHHHHH  
> Harry: Why are you running?  
> Harry: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?
> 
> or
> 
> Harry: Don't tell your mother  
> Peter, blushing: Kiss one one another  
> Harry: DIE FOR EACH OTHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *sigh* I have nothing to do  
> This unfinished chapter in the next tab: Hi um your readers are waiting you know, can't you at least finish 'Yo girl' and get it out in like 2 days?  
> Me: Sometimes I can still hear my writing motivation, but it's gone for good  
> All of you guys probably: For fucks sake-
> 
> Anyways! Sorry for the delay! School started and I got huge writers block, so my apologies! Lol having to change the pronouns for Peter in 'Yo girl' makes the song sound weird, but it has to be done! The last few songs are basically one after the other, but that would take to long so I cut off Meant to be yours and Dead girl walking reprise from each other. Hope your enjoying it so far, now that things are starting to get juicy!

The curtains opened and the audience when dead silent. The two story prop was on stage, Peter and Liliana stood at the top of the riser. Liliana held a clipboard as she smiled at Peter.

"Martha Dumptruck took a belly flop off the old Mill Bridge last night, holding a suicide note!" Liliana sneered holding out a piece of paper at Peter, Peter's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god, is she dead?" He managed to choke out, he gripped Liliana's shoulder as if he was trying to squeeze the truth out of her (*wHEEze* after writing that I laughed for 5 minuets).

"Just some broken bones!" Liliana brushed off Peter's hand, she just smirked at him.

"Just another freak trying to copy the popular kids and failing miserably" She casually ripped the paper into pieces, throwing them onto the floor then proceeded to walked down the steps smiling wickedly the whole way. Peter stood frozen in shock looking down at the pieces.

Liz, Nicolas, and Flash slowly made their way up the other set of stairs,

"Yo boy, keep it together" the three of them sang as they got to the top, making their way towards Peter.

"I knew you would come far"  

"Now you're truly a Heather, smell how gangsta you are" Peter shook his head, he crouched down by the ripped pieces of paper.  

"Martha i'm so sorry" He managed to choke out as he tried rearranging the pieces back into the original but to no avail. 

"Yo boy feel a bit punchy?" The three of them started again, Liz knelt next to Peter putting her arm around his shoulders. 

"She's not looking so well"

"Still you've earned that red scrunchie" 

"Come join Heather in hell" Liz stood back up and reached her hand out to Peter, he shook his head rapidly.

Peter stood up on shaky legs as he scrambled down the steps while the other teens followed, Ms. Wexler (played by Peter's reading teacher also extra points if you get the W.G book reference) and Mr. Harrington (You all should know who this is) rushed on stage.

"Where have you been!?"  Mr. Harrington asked sounding more worried then mad.

"We've been worried sick!" Ms. Wexler cried out tightening her hold on her the book she had in her hands.

"Your friend J.D stopped by, he told us everything" Ms. Wexler put a shaky hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Everything?" Peter's voice cracked slightly, eyes wide in shock. Both of the teachers nodded.

"Your depression? Your thoughts of suicide!?"

"He even showed us your copy of Mobby Dick!" Ms. Wexler thrusted the book into Peter's hands, he immediately flipped through the pages the look of horror never leaving his face.

"He's got your handwriting down cold" Liz grimaced looking over his shoulder. 

"Please honey, talk to us!" Ms. Wexler kept prying, Peter shook his head and snapped the book closed.

"No you wouldn't understand" He answered curtly, he shoved the book back into the teacher's hands. 

"Try me!" Ms. Wexler exclaimed her voice sounding exasperated.

"I've experienced everything you're going through right now" 

"Guess who's right down the block?" Nicolas, Flash, and Liz sang, Peter stiffened.

"You're problems seem like life and death!" She cooed ruffling Peter's hair.

"Guess who's climbing the stairs?"

"But I promise they're not!"

"Guess who's picking your lock?"

"You don't know what my world looks like" Peter hissed, his posture getting defensive as he glared at the two adults.

"Times up go say your prayers!"

"Valentino's running on, running on fumes now" Peter practically pushed the teachers off stage in a hurry.

"Valentino's totally fried" He turned around as soon as they were off stage, he speed walked back over to the far side of stairs.

"Valentino's gotta be trippin' on 'schrooms now" Nicolas put his foot out just as Peter walked in front of him. 

"Thinking that he can hide" The smaller boy stumbled almost falling flat on his face, but catching himself before he did.

"Valentino's done for, there's no doubt now!" Peter ran up the stairs with the trio at his heels. 

"Notify next of Kin!"

"Valentino's trying to keep him out now!" When he got to the top he made a mad dash towards the hanging window frame, it was already closed. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked back. 

"Too late he got in!" They all pointed to the side, Nicolas and Flash smiling happily and Liz having more of a sour expression. The spot light panned over to the side showing another window frame, it was open and Harry was perched on the edge. 

"Knock Knock!" Harry chirped happily as he leaped down onto floor,

"Sorry for coming in through the window"

"Dreadful etiquette, I know!" He put the back of his hand on his forehead and tilted his head backwards in mock anguish.

"Get out of my house" Peter snarled not giving the other boy any room to answer. He ran down the stairs with the 'ghost' still following him, he opened the doors of the makeshift closet in between the two stairways.

He walked in the closet with the 'ghost' filing in behind him. (Act like the author wasn't a dumbass and forgot to tell you about the closet in the dead boy walking chapter).

"Hiding in the closet?" Harry called out as soon as he got to the bottom of the staircase. He walked over to the door, knocking a few times.

"I thought you got over that faze after you were face down on my mattress?" Harry leaned his back against the door letting his comment sink in. 

"If you don't leave i'm going to scream, and my parents will call the cops" Peter warned him, he tried, key word  _tried_ , to keep his voice from wavering.

"Oh you screamed all right, so loud my neighbors woke up!" Harry's malicious smile only grew wider as he kept recounting his memories.

"I still got the scratches on my back to prove!"

"SHUT UP" Peter shrieked, Harry could already hear him trying to hold back his tears.

"All is forgiven baby!" Harry walked forward in a confident strut.

"Come out and get dressed! You're my date to the pep rally tonight!"

"What, why?" Peter asked keeping his tone hostile.

"Our classmates thought they were a petition" Harry pulled out a paper from a pocket on the inside of his trench coat, his eyes scanned over the note as his grin widened.

"You gotta what they really signed!" He folded the paper and shoved it back in his pocket.

"You chucked me out like I was trash, for that you should be dead" Harry sang menacingly as he clenched his hands into fist.

"But, but, but!" His tone changed to a more be more airy as he held his palms flat out in front of him in a sign of surrender, he took a few steps back.

"Then it hit me like flash, what if high school went away instead?" His voice turned icy cold in an instant as he lowered he moved his hands beside him in the universal open handed shrug.

"Those assholes are the key!" Harry sang with a little more power in his voice, he stomped his right foot down and moved his hand in a chopping motion. 

"They're keeping you away from me" He took a few steps back, he tapped the tips of his finger on his chest, motioning to himself.  

"They made you blind, messed up your mind!" He threaded his hands through his black hair tugging at the ends, (yes I said black because i'm using the msm 2017 version because he's superior!).

"But I can set you free!" Harry let go of his hair and rapidly motioned towards himself. 

"You left me and I fell apart, I punched the wall and cried" He walked back over to in front of the door.

"BAM, BAM, BAM!" He punched the door to emphasize his point, inside Peter let out a small shriek.

"Then I found you changed my heart, and set loose all this truthful shit inside!" Harry turned back towards the crowd, both his hands clutched over his chest before he moved his hands beside him in a swift movement. (I'm sorry I have like no idea what i'm doing at this point :P)

"And so I've built a bomb" Harry's grin grew wider, he threw his hands open at his sides.

"Tonight our school is Vietnam" He let his hands fall back at his sides before using his left to run his fingers back through his hair. 

"It's guarantied they'll never see their senior prom!"

"I was meant to be yours" His voice got softer as he leaned against the door again.

"We were meant to be one"

"Don't give up on me now" Harry put his hand onto his heart as he kept singing sweetly. 

"Finish what we've begun"

"I was meant to yours"

"So when the high school gym goes BOOM!" His voice went back to psychotic in less than a second, he looked a little too happy for the scene of destruction of he was describing. 

"With everyone inside"

"Pch, pch, pch!" He pointed his finger guns at random people in the crowd.

"In the rubble of their doom, we'll plant a note explaining why they died" All the students walked on stage half from the left entry to the stage the other half from the right. They stood in two groups on their respective sides. Harry pulled out the piece of paper he had in his trench coat pocket.

"We the student's of Westerburg high, will die" They all announced robotically, Harry's voice being the most prominent.

"Our burned bodies will finally get through to you"

"Your society churns out slaves and blanks!"

"No thanks, signed the students of Westerburg high!"

"Goodbye" He shoved the paper back in his pocket before clapping his hands above his head.

"We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors" Harry sang by himself he opened his hands beside himself again (don't ask me ask why he does that so much I don't even know). 

"Bring marshmallows, we'll make s'mores!"

"We can smile and cuddle, while the fire roars!" He hugged himself, content with the though of Peter hugging him.

"I was meant to be yours!" Harry's hands formed fists as he glared out at the audience.

"We were meant to be one!"

"I can't make it alone!"

"Finish what we've begun!"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE!" Harry fully snapped as he sang at the top of his lungs.

"I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED!" Harry tugged at his hair again as he started pacing again.

"YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART"

"CAN'T JUST LEAVE TO BLEED" He ran towards the door as the music died down.

"VALENTINO!?" Harry punched the door violently causing it to shake under the sudden force, this time Peter didn't make a noise.

"Open the, open the door please" His voice went gentle as he placed his flat on the door.

"Valentino, open the door!"

"Valentino, can we not fight anymore, please?" His tone steadily got harsher as he turned and leaned against the door again. 

"Can we not fight anymore?"

"Valentino, sure you're scared I've been there!"

"I can set you free!"

"Valentino, don't make me come in there!" Harry reached inside of his trench coat and pulled out his gun.

"I'm going to count to three!" He announced taking a few steps forward then turning towards the door again, he held the prop gun with both hands.

"One"

"Two"

"Fuck it!" Harry kicked the door handle, the door swiftly swung open. Peter was on the inside hanging, a white rope around his neck (of course he didn't really hang himself if you haven't seen the movie). Harry fell onto his knees the gun he had in his hand clattering to the ground.  

"Oh my god..." He said in a strained voice, he curled himself in a turtle position.

"Fuck, no..." He feebly punched the ground.

"Valentino..." Harry tried calling out again, this time his voice was thick with tears as he looked up at Peter.

"Please don't leave me alone..."

"You were all I could trust" He sang as he sat up in a squatting position.

"I can't do this alone..." If you watched carefully you could see Peter's fingers twitch slightly.

"STILL I WILL IF I MUST!" Harry snatched the gun and stood up, singing in at the top of his lungs again.

"Valentino? I made you a snack!" Ms. Wexler announced from offstage, Harry's head snapped up he rushed up the stairs. The spot lights followed him until he got to the top before turning off.

"Valentino?" Ms. Wexler walked on stage holding a plate with what looked like cut up fruit on it. As soon as she walked in front of the closet door she dropped the plate.

"AHHHHH!?" She screamed loudly, Peter's head shot up in surprise.

Of course that was when the curtain decided to shut. The audience clapped enthusiastically.

"They're really just going to end off on a cliff hanger??" Wanda threw her hands up in the air clearly exasperated.

"Well that JD guy just sang a shit load of high notes for like 3 minuets so he kinda needs to rest his voice" Hope answered simply.

"Are we not gonna talk about how Peter's character just casually hung himself, but he's still alive" Steve pipped up looking around the group in confusion.

"He probably tied the rope around his stomach, if anything it was a smart move to get that psychopathy away from him" Natasha responded cooly like she's had to do that a few times herself (which she probably did have to at some point lmao).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I usually don't do end notes, but I have to tell you something. I love Beetlejuice the musical, like with a passion. It takes all of my will power not to make my next fic another musical fic with Peter as Lydia and Wade as Beetlejuice. Sophia Anne Coruso's voice makes me go into a gay panic.I noticed I never described what the random oc's look like so here's a brief summary Liliana: Mixed (black and white), slim-thick, keeps her curls in a side ponytail, has green eyes. Nicolas: Looks like Brad from ffh, but with a more heart shaped jaw line (took me a long time to figure out what that was called lol) and shaggier hair. Love you guys!


	14. Dead boy walking (reprise)+ I am damaged+ Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter: I don’t know what the actual fuck is going on but somehow I won  
> Harry: YOU FUCKING SHOT ME YOU BITCH  
> Peter: I never said I won fairly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!! I heard you calls and I will answer them! This is late as fuck, but I tried to write this 3 separate times and my computer crashed, but your comments have revived me!! Pls I hope this is a good ending! (There will be another chapter after this one where Peter has to face the Avengers don’t worry) And most of the things in parenthesis in the story are me talking to you or just making comments on my stupid writing lol.

“AHHHHHHHH!?!??!” Ms. Wexler continued to shriek as Peter hurriedly unwrapped the rope around his neck. Peter lowered himself back onto the ground before rushing over to Ms. Wexler.

“GAHHH NO! MOM NO!” He shouted with her, that only seemed to make her scream more.

“NOOOOOO!”

“MOOOOM! NOOOO!” Ms. Wexler screaming quieted down as she stared at Peter in shock.

“STOP! I’m so sorry…. ’m so sorry” Peter’s voice quieted down as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“It was a joke! I’m so sorry”

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” She screamed at him swatting his hand away.

“What’s going on up here?” Mr. Harrington asked rushing onto the stage, he stopped right next to Ms. Wexler.

“Oh my god, mom dad i’m so sorry” Peter took a deep breath as he waited for their reactions.

“Sorry for what?”

“For being a horrible person!” Peter exclaimed loudly, he turned around and rushed back into the closet.

“What? Where are you going?” Ms. Wexler demanded trying to calm her trembling voice. Peter walked back out of the closet holding his blue crochet mallet (that’s what it’s called right? lmao sorry my brain is pretty fried).

“Out” He answered curtly, his fingers curled around the mallet with so much force his knuckles turned white.

“Well, when will you be back?”

“That’s a good question” Peter ushered both teachers offstage as the music started playing in the background.

“I wanted someone strong who could protect me” Peter’s tone was cold as ice as he started singing.

“I let his anger fester and infect me!”

“His solution is a lie! No one here deserves to die!”

“Except for me and the monster I’ve created!”

“Yeah!”

“YEAH!” He thrusted the mallet into the air as his voice gained more power.

“Heads up J.D I’m a dead boy walking!”

“Heyo Westerburg!” The crowd of students called out as they walked on stage, two groups one on each side, before stopping a few steps beside the stairs on either side (I forgot to write the part where they left the stage in Meant to be yours sorry!).

“Can’t hide from me! I’m a dead boy walking” Peter sang by himself, he lowered his mallet back down to his side.

“Heyo Westerburg!” The teens chanted again in mantra.

“And there’s your final bell!” He brought his free hand over his head and pointed up at the sky, a school bell wrung barely audible over the pumping music.

“It’s one more dance and then farewell!”

“Cheek to cheek in hell! With a dead boy walkin’ ” The crowd formed a single file line, they stomped twice then clapped as they shuffled forward up the stairs, successfully making a beat.

“Woah!!” They all shouted.

“Come on Westerburg!” Gwen called out as soon as she got in the middle of the top riser, she was wearing her cheerleading outfit with two pom poms in each hand. She had 3 other cheerleaders on either side of her, the rest of the kids crowded behind them.

“Woah!!”

“Here we go! Here we go now!” She called out again, below her Peter dropped his arm and stared up at her. Ms. Ortega ran onto the stage nearly colliding with Peter, she had a large foam hand glove that had a large #1 on it.

“Valentino!?” She exclaimed looking him up and down in horror.

“Jason Dean told me you just committed suicide”

“Yeah? Well he’s wrong about a lot of things” Peter spat out looking around for any sign of Harry.

“I threw together a lovely tribute, especially considering the short notice” Ms. Ortega pointed out tapping the extended finger of her foam glove on her chin in thought. The audience laughed softly.

“Ms. Fleming, what’s under the gym?”

“The boiler room”

“That’s it” Peter’s eyes widened in realization, he pinched the bridge of his nose before letting his hand fall back down and rest on his hip.

“Valentino what’s going on?”

“Got no time to talk i’m a dead boy walking!” Peter waved his mallet in the air in front of him to emphasize his point before sprinting offstage, Ms. Ortega let out a loud sigh and shuffled up the stairs on the left and stood next to the cheerleaders.

“Heyo Westerburg, tell me what’s that sound?” The crowd cheered again.

“Here comes Westerburg! Comin’ to put you in the ground!”

“Go! Go! Westerburg! Give a great big yell!” Harry walked onto the stage, he clutched a large box to his chest (it’s THE BOMB DUN DUN DUN!!!).

“Westerburg will knock you down and send you straight to hell!” He knelt in front of the doors of the riser, he stuck the bomb onto the door (like with double sided tape) and pressed a button on the bottom of the box. The numbers 2:50 flashed on the screen of the bomb, it started counting down.

“Step away from the bomb” Peter commanded surprising himself at how steady his voice was, Harry flinched turning towards Peter in shock. His face twisted in confusion and hurt before going neutral once again, he stood up and glared at the smaller boy.

“And here I thought you lost your taste for faking suicides” Harry hissed, taking a step forward.

“Oh! And this little thing?” He pointed at the bomb that he placed on the door (where else would it be you dumbass author!?!!? There wasn’t another bomb).

“I’d hardly call this a bomb!”

“This is just to set off the thermals upstairs” Harry sauntered towards Peter a sadistic grin on his face.  

“Now those?” He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out his gun, leveling inches away from Peter’s forehead.

“Those are bombs” Peter didn’t react, only tightening his grip on his mallet.

“People are going to see the ashes of Westerburg high and think to themselves ‘now there’s a school that self destructed not because society didn’t care!’ ” Harry continued monologing as his smile got bigger.

“ 'But because that school was society!’ ”

“You know the only place that Marthas and Heathers can get along is heaven”

“I wish your mom had been a little stronger” Peter sang looking Harry straight in his eyes, Harry furrowed his brows as Peter took a step forwards.

“I wished she’d stayed around a little longer!” He took another step towards Harry as his voice got stronger.

“I WISH YOUR DAD WERE GOOD!”

“I WISH GROWN-UPS UNDERSTOOD!”

“I WISH WE MET BEFORE THEY CONVINCED YOU LIFE WAS WAR!”

“I WISH YOU’D COME WITH ME” Peter pressed his forehead flush against the muzzle of the gun, testing Harry  to see if he’d shoot. The audience cheered in excitement.

“I WISH I HAD MORE TNT!” Harry shouted back trying not to show any weakness. Harry glanced over at the clock on the bomb, Peter took the chance and swatted his hand away. He held onto Harry’s wrist keeping the gun away from both of them, Peter used his free hand and attempted to hit him with his mallet.

“Heyo Westerburg, tell me what’s that sound?” The crowd sang from above them as Harry and Peter continued to battle for dominance over the firearm. Peter dropped his mallet and swung his arm to the other side as he tried to pry the gun away from Harry’s fingers.

“Here comes Westerburg! Comin’ to put you in the ground!” Harry raised his hand over his head trying to get Peter to let go, instead the smaller boy jumped up on his tippy-toes and kept hold on the gun.

“Go! Go! Westerburg!” They brought their hands back down in between their stomachs.  

“Westerburg will knock you down and send you straight to hel-” The sound of a gunshot rang out trough the theater, Peter shrieked in terror as Harry froze. The chanting of the crowd and the music both went silent.

Peter took a step back as he looked at Harry in horror, he held the gun in his shaking hands. Harry’s shirt was stained red (again only possible with a neatly placed bag of fake blood rigged to explode). His eyes softened as he collapsed backwards clutching his stomach.

“Was that fun for you? Cause it kinda sucked for me” Harry’s voice was strained as he let out a humorless laugh, He lowered his head with a painful grunt. Peter rushed over to Harry, placing his palm flat over the gun wound.

“J.D listen to me, listen to me okay?” Peter soothed as his voice trembled with tears.

“J.D listen to me, it’s over okay?”

“Now which wire do I pull?”

“J.D WHICH WIRE DO I PULL?!” Peter shouted as tears filled his eyes.

“J-” Peter cut himself off as Harry’s eyes closed, it took everything in him to not start sobbing. He dropped the gun onto the ground with a loud pang.

He shuffled backwards on his knees staring at Harry the whole time, he hurriedly stood up. Almost immediately he limped gripping onto the side of the stairs for support.

He shuffled over to the bomb favoring using his right leg over his left, he grabbed the box clutching it near his chest.

“Dear diary, the irony of this is that I never got to write my own suicide note” Peter muttered facing the crowd, he adjusted his grip on the bomb and limped a few steps to the left before stopping. A faint grunt could be heard from the other side of the stage, the spot lights panned over to the right.

Harry crawled up the stairs barely being able keep himself up, he used them more as a crutch as he attempted to steady himself.

“Smart boy” Harry remarked hobbled upwards leaning on the wall next to the stairs ( he got up and mcfucking crawled over there bitches lmao).

“Bring the trigger bomb out here to the football field and nobody dies! Except you…” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Only if you keep holding onto that thing” Peter made a face as Harry walked closer to him.

“I don’t deserve to live” Peter spat out tightening his grip on the bomb.

“I respectfully disagree” Harry flashed his charming smile, he reached out for the box.

“Give it to me”

“Stay away from me” Peter started walking backwards as soon as Harry was within arms reach, he tripped over his own feet landing on his ass. Harry sighed and crouched down next to him.

“For what?” He countered looking at the smaller boy pityingly (i didn’t even know that was a word lmao).

“I am damaged” Harry sang softly as the piano kicked in.

“Far to damaged”

“But you’re not beyond repair” He shuffled closer gingerly taking the bomb away from Peter’s hands.

“Stick around here, make things better”

“Because you beat me fair and square” Harry leaned in close placing a small kiss on the middle of Peter’s forehead (exactly where the muzzle of the gun was for you information, and i’m not crying you are). He stood back up and took a step back.

“Please stand back now” Peter unsurely stood back up on his feet, Harry stared at him confused.

“Little further” He prompted, the audience let out stiff laughter. Peter bunny hopped on one leg closer to the edge of the stage using the curtain as support.

“Don’t know what this thing will do” Harry slowly walked over to the other side of stage.

“Hope you miss me”

“Wished you’d kiss me”

“And you’d know I worship you”

“I’d trade my life for yours” Peter’s eyes widened as he understood what was going on.

“Oh my god” Peter tried to cut him off.

“And once I disappear” Harry continued singing.

“Wait hold on!”  

“Clean up the mess down here”

“Not this way!” Peter harmonized his voice shaking, threatening to spill the tears in his eyes (god dammit Peter you’re gonna cry again?? He cries every musical number lmao).

“Our love is god” Harry sang by himself as the timer counted down from 20.

“Our love id god” It hit 15.

“Our love is god~” 10 seconds were left, and Harry held the note for a few seconds.

“Say hi to god” Peter sang softly flashing a watery smile as the timer hit 0. There was a loud bang and what sounded like debris (why tf is it spelled like that lmao) falling, the spot lights flickered on and off rapidly before shutting off completely.

There was a moment of silence, it hung heavily in audience. The lights turned back on, students spilled back onto stage covering their mouths and coughing exaggeratedly. The smoke machines on the top floor of the riser spilled smoke (no duh) onto the actual stage part.

Quiet murmurs of 'are you okays’ and 'what happened’ were shared through the crowd of students (the smoke stopped by now). Peter slowly limped on stage brushing past the other students as he made his way towards Gwen and Liliana (who were in the middle of the crowd).

“Where have you been?” Gwen gasped rushing over to Peter’s side to help him walk with more ease (that makes sense right?? like she’s helping him up??? I’m not good at explaining things lmao).

“People were saying you killed yourself!” Liliana made a face as Gwen gently brushed some stray hairs out of Peter’s eyes. She stood in between the two, and tried to stare Peter down.

“You look like hell” Liliana sneers, she turns over to Gwen opening her mouth to say something else. Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed her ponytail, grasping the red scrunchie on the base.

“I just got back” Peter answered simply.

“What the hell are you doing!?” She growled, Peter slid the scrunchie off her hair and into his hand. He stood up on his tippy-toes (he’s so small and everyone else is so tall so he has to do that a lot lol) and quickly kissed Liliana on the cheek with a loud smack before pushing her away.

“Listen up folks war is over, brand new sheriff’s come to town” Peter sang calmly, turning towards the audience.

“We are done with acing evil, we will lay our weapons down” He held his arm over his head showing off the scrunchie ( I wanna call it a hair tie for variety, but I also wanna type scrunchie over and over again so \\_(._.)_/).

“We’re all damaged, we’re all frightened, we’re all freaks and that’s all right!” He brought his hand back down and fastened the scrunchie on his wrist.

“We’ll endure it, we’ll survive it”

“Martha are you free tonight?” Peter looked over to his left, a second spot light shone (yet another word I hate) on Sally. She was in the middle of the group leaning on crutches wearing a neck and back brace. (I know that if you have a back brace you have to use a wheelchair, but I don’t wanna put her in one :/)

“What?” Sally questioned, she walked (using her crutches of course) over to Peter stopping right beside him. Liliana dragged Gwen away so they were away from them.

“My date to the pep rally kinda blew-” Peter cut himself off before he could finish, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Me off!” He finished, opening his eyes and looking back over at Sally.

“So I was wondering if you weren’t doing anything tonight, that maybe we could pop some jiffy pop?”

“Rent a video?” Peter asked his voice getting smaller.

“Something with a happy ending?”

“Are there any happy endings?” Sally muttered, looking away.

“I can’t promise no more Heathers” He started singing again trying to keep his voice steady.

“High school may not ever end”

“But still I miss you, i’d be honored, if you’d let me be your friend~”

“My friend?” She echoed locking eyes with Peter.

“We can be seventeen” They sang in unison, he held out his hand towards her waiting for her to join hands with him.

“We can learn how to chill” Martha smiled and intertwined her fingers with Peter’s.

“If no one loves me now, someday somebody will” His face lit up like a ray of sunshine (don’t question me)

“We can be seventeen” They looked over to Gwen and Liliana, Peter held his other hand out towards the girls.

“Still time to make things right” Gwen looked worriedly over at Liliana, who tightened her grip on her shoulder.

“One day we’ll change the world”

“But let’s kick back tonight!” Gwen ripped her hand away from the other girls grasp and rushed over to Peter happily taking his hand. Liliana stood there dumbfounded at what happened as she stared at her empty hand.

“Let’s go be seventeen” Gwen joined in as they sang loudly.

“Take off our clothes and dance!” The other kids around them sang with them slowly walking towards the middle.

“Act like we’re all still kids! Cause this will be our final chance!”

“Always be seventeen! Celebrate you and I!”

“Maybe we won’t grow old! And maybe then we’ll never die!” They all started singing with all their power.

“We’ll make it beautiful!”

“We’ll make it beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“Beautiful!”

“Beautiful!” They held the note for a few long seconds, before the crowd cheered loudly.

The curtains were closed, everyone stood up from their seats to exit.

The Avengers were very disoriented as the lights turned back on. There was way more they had to talk about now.

Way more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkascgfkjsdfajkhfd I accidentally typed “dead boy walking” into youtube forgetting that I was the only dumbass who made a Heathers genderbent but I found this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtBqrsoTucY I can’t link on my old ass computer) and now my life is fulfilled. Go give this lovely singer recognition!


	15. The explanation pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's already dead from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises out of my grave and dusts myself off* Sup hoes this fic aint dead yet. Would you guys believe me if I said I delayed this chapter for 5 months for suspense? No? Neither would I lol The short reason why is that school is a bitch and brought back my bad coping methods so I ended up doing nothing all the time. But then I got a new computer! And all my inspiration came flooding back. Believe I tried writing I got 1/4ths way done but my old computer crashed before I could save it and sent me back into procrastination station. Thanks for sticking around tho! You're comments telling me to hurry the fuck up and write this helped me at lest try to do this!

Peter gently wiped the fake soot off of his face with a makeup wipe, making sure to take him time dragging it over his cheeks. The more time he took the less time he had to be confronted about the musical. Sure he loved singing, it was his passion other you know science and engineering. But having to sing in front of hundreds of people AND the avengers! That was a disaster waiting to happen.

The only reason Tony and his gang came was because May just HAD to exclaim that she couldn't make the opening night of the show and how she Peter just NEEDED the extra boost of confidence of some of his "family" coming to watch him. All of this said after he explicitly told May he didn't want the Avengers coming to his because he would most definitely spontaneously combust from his embarrassment. 

But then again he was still in one piece even after preforming the entire play and doing bows where he swore he made eye contact with Nat for a split second. He would never forget how he froze and then nearly fell flat on his face trying to walk back to the line of his co-actors. He tossed the makeup wipe into the trashcan next to the vanity and then took a deep breath. Reality finally set in.

He was going to have to go outside of the communal dressing room eventually.

He glanced around the room barely remembering there were people around him talking loudly waiting to be let out of room to great the guests in the cafeteria. Where then Peter and the other main characters had to introduce themselves and had to talk about their experience of being in the play for at least 1 minuet. Ms. Ortega said it was "state mandatory" to do after big school plays that you had to pay to go to.

Peter had re-read his speech more times than he did the script for the entire show, he was not going to ruin this. There was no way he could ruin this! Peter thought for a second, wait...

What was he supposed to say for his speech again? His mind went blank as he thought back to the note-cards he wrote and re-read for at least 2 times a day. There was no fucking way he actually forgot his entire speech. He raked his mind for information but nothing came up.

He was completely and utterly fucked.

He didn't even know what he was supposed to say to Avengers, he was almost certain he would at least remember what he was going to say for the stupid speech.

He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Jesus Peter I could hear you mentally rambling all the way on the other side of the room, what's wrong?" Gwen asked her tone surprisingly cheery, Peter glanced up.

To lie, or not to lie. That was the true question.

" 'm fine just a little anxious I guess" Gwen eyed him with a sort of concerned look.

"That was the worst lie i've ever heard in my entire life, Peter just tell me what's bugging you" Peter silently watched her grab the chair from the vanity and put it next to his before taking a seat. Try for another lie or just fess up already? Gwen looked at him expectantly, fuck there was no way of getting out of without confessing when she went "therapist mode". Peter learned that the hard way.

"IforgotmyentirespeechandIforgottotelltheavengersi'mbiandwhattheplaywasaboutsoi'mkindasortafreekingout" Peter managed to get out in one breath, Gwen stared at him for a second and then reached for him hand gently intertwining their fingers.

"Okay breath with me Peter" He watched as she took a deep breath and mimicked her. Peter hadn't even noticed he was hyperventilating until she started the breathing exercise. It surprisingly only took 30-ish seconds before his breathing was relatively normal again.

"That better?"

"Yeah" Peter half-nodded trying to reorganize his thoughts.

"Now, what were you trying to say" Gwen kept her voice steady as she gave Peter's hand a small squeeze. 

"I forgot my speech and I didn't tell Tony or any other avengers about me being bi" Peter mumbled looking away, he could feel Gwen's eyes boring into his soul. 

"Don't you have your note cards in your bag?" He blinked, oh right. He had his fucking note cards in his bag the entire time but his mind decided not to say anything about. Fuck he just panicked for nothing. Gwen took Peter's silence as a yes.

"Mhm that's what I thought, and the avengers probably don't care about your sexuality, they're the avengers for fucks sake" And again there's always Gwen to be the voice of reason when his mind decided to go haywire. Peter smiled a little.

"Thanks for the pep talk Gwen"

"It's no problem it's my job to do so since i'm apparently the "mom" of the group" Gwen chuckled lightly, but made no move to let go of Peter's hand. They sat in calm silence just listening to the other kids talk.

They both heard a the shudder of a camera lens, and in unison their heads turned to the side. M.J held her camera up to her eye for a second more before lowering it down a bit to check the picture.

"That's going in the scrap book" She muttered as she stared at the photo for a few more seconds before letting go of her camera (which was attached to a lanyard around her neck) and letting it drop.

"Now get your baby hands off of my girlfriend" M.J hissed playfully which made Peter smile wider.

"Baby hands? How dare you insult me like that" Peter wailed dramatically pressing the back palm of his free hand against his forehead.

"I'm sorry my liege! I meant gremlin claws of course!" Both of them descended into giggles, Gwen watched them with mild satisfaction. She let go of Peter's hand and stood up.

"I too am sorry my liege but I am promised to another" Gwen played along laughing as Peter made a loud gasp.

"But we are to be wed my sweet! How can you betray me like this? You will be executed this instant!" Peter also got out of his chair and lunged to hug Gwen tightly.

"Oh no! The pain! Please dearly beloved I can't take it!" 

"Okay okay that's enough theater nerds" M.J said shaking her head solemnly, Peter let go of Gwen with a huff.

"Fine I gotta take the rest of my make-up off anyways" Gwen snickered grabbing M.J's hand and lead her back to the other side of the room. And as quickly as they came they left, Peter kneeled and grabbed his duffel bag from beside the vanity. Quickly unzipping it and shuffling through his normal clothes to grab his note cards that were safely nestled into the bottom of the bag.

He flipped through them their words flowing back into Peter's brain like common knowledge. He made a big deal out of basically nothing, once again Parker luck strikes again. He went over them 4 times just to be sure he knew them by heart.

The main door opened and Harry stuck his head in,

"Ms.Ortega says to make our way to the cafeteria" His voice chimed in, the room erupted back into loud talking and even a few girls squealed in excitement. He watched them walk by him not even noticing he was there, it was like a stampede he almost felt like he'd get trampled over. The last few kids walked and Peter hadn't even made a move to get up.

Harry glanced at him before giving him a gentle smile, Peter felt his chest warm.

"You comin' or what?" Harry called out, he had an unfairly deep-ish voice that just made him shiver a little. Peter nodded curtly shoving his note cards back into his bag before hobbling onto his feet.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted" Peter mumbled walking past him, looking over his shoulder to watch Harry close the door behind him.

"It's fine" Harry answered simply, they walked down the hallway in stiff silence.

"Sooooo why do you have a separate dressing room?" Peter asked as they neared the corner, he glanced up at Harry, whose face scrunched up a bit.

"My dad says it's so nobody takes a picture of me while i'm changing" He shook his head like he couldn't believe what his father was saying. Peter smiled a bit,

"I mean who could blame him? With a body like yours i'm surprised no one has leaked your nudes!" Peter watched in amusement as Harry blushed looking a bit bewildered.

"I've never taken a nude in my entire life! That's more than what you could say!" Harry teased which cause Peter to flush a brighter shade of pink.

"I send you a picture of me in my pj's once and you blackmail me forever, I can't believe you Harold" 

"You were wearing an oversized hoodie and short shorts how do you expect me not to think that's a nude!" They stared at each other for a split second before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh come on!" Peter wheezed, "I wasn't even in a provocative pose!"

"And you still managed to look hot" Harry chuckled shaking his head as Peter pouted.

Before they knew it they stood in front of the doors leading to the cafeteria. Peter could hear the people excitedly talking inside, he inhaled sharply, oh right he still needed to socialize. Harry stopped laughing sensing the change of atmosphere.

"Hey you'll be fine just talk to them how you talk to me" Harry assured him wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders. 

Peter nodded a determined look on his face, if Harry says he could do it than he could.

"You ready?"

"As i'll ever be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have to make this 2 parts but I don't want to keep you waiting anymore and I have faith in myself that i'll get the second part out soon enough. If I don't feel free to spam me and tell me to do so. Again thanks for sticking around~


End file.
